Another Sunset
by Nicole3012
Summary: There's Bella's version, and Edward's version of Twilight... But what about Alice? Do you know what happened with the rest of them while Edward was with Bella? Read to find out. Yes, this used to be called "Sunset". Rated T to be safe.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Chapter 1- Once Upon A Time**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, because if you don't, then… I don't know, actually.**

Time is of the essence… Even when you have all eternity. I didn't really see the truth in that until now, seeing as we spent our days moping around in boredom. Since the day was so beautiful I dragged Jasper out to inhale the fresh air and take a stroll around Forks, breaking into a headlong sprint when no one was watching. We ended up sitting in our backyard and throwing rocks in the river. The water broke, splashed, and rippled as each rock we sent flitted across the water. The sun was setting, making the clouds sizzle a brilliant pink while the lake reflected the glorious colors. When the sun finally set, darkness flooded the area, though this was not a problem with our eyes. It was a starless night, again. We preferred the clouds, though, it made our existence easier.

"Jasper, remember when we first met?" I asked him, smiling a little.

We were standing in front of our house. Idly, I wondered how many houses we'd gone through already, because I'd lost count years ago. Jasper's lanky form was next to mine, his arm draped around my shoulder.

"Of course, Alice — how could I not?" Jasper replied in a murmur. "That was the beginning of my _real _life."

I laughed, jumped up and ruffled his honey blonde hair. You wouldn't believe the love I felt for him. I was so lucky I met him on that day in the diner. We were _meant _for each other, so it would be just so _cruel _if Jasper and I never met.

"Jasper Hale, you're just too _perfect_," I teased him lightly.

He chuckled. "No, I'm not!"

His arm on my shoulder was fidgeting. He was obviously sensing my emotions. I doubted he could find anything but desire or maybe even love, but who knows?

I felt so comfortable around him, not just because he was charismatic, but because of the love we shared that ran deep in my veins. We fit together so perfectly, two puzzle pieces shaped for each other. Jasper was the person I would always rely on. I didn't have to hide my feelings from him, like I sometimes had to do with Edward. Not like I could with his special abilities. Also, it was with him, loving him with every bit of my heart that I felt truly at ease. Even my visions seemed to be less of a nuisance than normal.

There were no ripples in the river now, and the water was so still, it looked like blue glass. The moon was shining brightly, with a pure beam of light cascading down and reflecting off the surface of the river. It looked so much like a dance floor, with the moon like a spotlight. I longed to dance there with Jasper— the crystal-like mirror looked so alluring, but we would have fallen in the river, and even though vampires are very quick in the water, I didn't especially like it when I get too wet.

Though I tried, I could never truly escape my visions, even though they were handy at times. Suddenly, the vaguely familiar shock of finding myself in a different place coursed through me. My mind was somewhere else, but I could still feel Jasper's arm around me tense at my swift mood change.

A building was shoved in front my minds eye as the river disappeared. I could distinctly make out its features. _Oh._ It was our school, Forks High. That was not all I saw, unfortunately. I saw a girl. She was pretty, in her own way, with medium-length brown hair and large brown eyes. Her cheeks were flushed as the blood swirled around deliciously under her translucent skin. She was Chief Swan's daughter. Her name was Isabella Swan. I'd had a few visions concerning her previously, as well. Isabella was coming to Forks High very soon.

I thought that it was one of those unimportant visions I had. After all, what could that girl do to affect us? That was when I saw Edward's face, contorted into a grimace of pain, his black eyes flashing in anger. He mumbled something like _"I have to get out of here."_

And, in a flash of blinding white light, the vision of the future was over.

Jasper looked into my eyes. "Alice, sit down. Can you tell me what that was about?"

I sat down, not realizing I had stood. My eyes did not meet his. "Look, Jasper, I'm sorry, but I have to keep this to myself, because…"

Jasper interjected. "Because Edward would find out sooner with two minds in the know, and you don't want him to find out, do you?" Jasper sighed. "Alice, it's okay. You can tell me when you want to."

My face considerably brightened. "Thanks, Jasper."

Silently, in this moment of peace, we gazed into each others' eyes. His golden depths were a mixture of disappointment, understanding and love.

I would've bet the new purple dress I was going to buy in a few weeks with Rosalie that my eyes were no different from his.

"Come on, Jasper; let's just leave it as it is. My life will be _that _much easier and relaxing." I hoped Jasper wouldn't notice that I was trying to convince myself even more than I was trying to convince him.

He nodded, though he didn't have much of an idea of what I was going on about. "Let's just enjoy this evening, shall we?" He was always the gentleman, that Jasper.

He leaned forward, and kissed me like he always did. When Jasper kissed me, I tended to let go of everything. I loved him _that_ much. Also, I hoped that when he was kissing me, he tended to forget how thirsty he was.

Since Jasper and I had a once upon a time, there would be a happy ending. Wouldn't there?

**A/N: A load of thanks to my beta reader, lolafalana. For those of you who have read this chapter before it was changed, you should know how different it is now than it was when I posted it the first time.**


	2. Acknowledgement

We were at school, at the usual "Cullen" table, in the corner of the cafeteria. Humans _did _think of us as beautiful and alluring, but their instincts would kick in if they dared approach us. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I were sitting around the table, our trays of food untouched. Of course, we pretended to eat. We tried to be convincing, too. But human food is so… well, think of it this way. It's like eating dirt to a human. Don't ask how I know. But this is serious, because if anyone noticed that we weren't eating, along with some _other _evidence that we weren't human, and put two and two together, our image would be ruined. We'd have to hide away from the people in on the secret until they died, and then come back. Provided the Volturi didn't rip us up and burn the pieces first. Even with all that on our minds, lunch was boring. Lunch is a waste of time when you can't eat, seeing as that's the whole point of lunch.

Jasper had a wild look in his eyes. He was staring at a smaller girl across the lunchroom, probably wondering how satisfying it would taste to drink her blood. He actually made a motion not unlike licking his lips. I cursed at myself. How could I have let him get so thirsty? Some lover I was. I kicked him under the table at the same time Edward did. He winced.

Rosalie and Emmett were gazing at each other adoringly. (That was a first. The only times Rosalie wasn't looking at Emmett or her prey was when she was looking in the mirror. I swear, she can spend hours beaming at her own reflection!) Then they looked away, trying not to look like a married couple. I'd bet it wasn't that easy, seeing as they'd been married so many times. I guessed we'd have to go to their wedding in a few years…again.

Edward… He had a dark look in his black eyes (even though we hadn't hunted for a while, this shade of black was darker than I've ever seen), presumably not thinking happy thoughts. I followed his dark gaze, wondering who could have possibly irked Edward to this point (he's always been the control freak) and I saw the girl in my vision. I'd long since forgotten about that evening I spent with Jasper by the lake in the moonlight.

Isabella Swan was sitting at the table that was farthest from us as possible in the long room we knew as our cafeteria. She was surrounded by seven curious people with 'I-want-to-know-you' attitudes. You could tell by their facial expressions. However, if you _really_ wanted to know what they were thinking, all you had to do was to ask the mind-reader. Edward.

Isabella tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and resumed blushing under all the attention, and avoided all the marveling gazes. I knew she was staring at us. I could feel the heat of her intense gaze on our backs. Anyways, _all _of the new people (if there were any) stared at us. After all, we _were _unusual.

I spun my head around and back so quickly that to the human eye, it would appear that I hadn't moved at all. However, a quick peek to us vampires was like a photo taken. I could then examine the picture carefully. We vampires have a better memory than most humans, and we can see things a _lot _more clearly. She was sitting with Jessica Stanley and several of her friends. If I had known Isabella, I would have advised her to stay away from Jessica. Jessica, according to Edward, only liked people for their popularity.

I had also caught Eric Yorkie waving at her. Jerk. Just because she was new didn't mean he had to gawk at her like it was love at first sight.

Personally, I wouldn't have minded the attention, but seeing how Isabella flushed when she felt someone's gaze on her, I thought she would have minded;

I shook those thoughts out of my head and, with another quick glance in their direction, I saw Isabella staring at Edward. She had looked up, and whispered something to Jessica. Jessica answered her quickly. I smiled, thinking that she found him physically attractive like the rest of those stupid air headed excuses for girls in this school.

Edward felt her stare on his skin and stared right back with that malevolent black stare. I shuddered, wondering how she must have felt right then. You look at a handsome guy, feeling curious, and then he stares right back at you with the eyes of the devil. Ugh.

Isabella automatically dropped her head, letting her earthen brown hair fall like a curtain, protecting her face, but not before I had seen her reddened cheeks. She turned towards the girl sitting next to her, Jessica Stanley, and asked her a question. Jessica giggled, and whispered something into her ear. Jessica spun around and glared at Edward.

I stifled a guffaw of laughter. So Jessica hadn't quite gotten over her wounded pride over getting a harsh rejection from him when she asked Edward out. I couldn't blame him, really. Jessica was too plain for the liking of Edward. But was Isabella?

Isabella was very mysterious. She was shy, and didn't like attention. That was about all the information I had managed to gather. I couldn't wait to meet her, and decipher some of her expressions. I also would dish all the negative things about Jessica and maybe I'd earn a best friend! (I have nothing against my fellow vampires, but sometimes they, not including Jasper, of course, get really boring.) And then, who knows? Maybe I'd finally get to dress someone up!

My surroundings blurred, and I had another vision. This time it was more normal. The bell was going to ring soon, and I wanted to finish my essay. I could have done it quicker than the human eye could see, but that was hardly normal, was it? I also had a bunch of essays I'd collected over time, but at least another essay gave me something to do. I got up, scooped up my untouched tray to dump it, and then glided out the cafeteria doors as quickly as possible.

With yet _another _glance back at the strange Isabella through the glass, circular windows in the doors, I saw that she was still looking at the place I'd just been. Oops. Did I stalk out of there too fast? Then I saw the mixture of jealousy and admiration in her wide eyes.

I smiled; glad that she liked the way I walked.

I walked up the stairs, and skipped to my locker. I always left the places where there were too many people. I loved it when the corridors and the hallways were nearly deserted. Especially since I was thirsty today, I craved the taste of human blood. It wasn't a very good idea to stick around me when I was in that mood.

As I glanced behind me to see that no one was watching, I found a piece of paper and grabbed a pencil someone dropped on the floor. Then I knelt on the floor and began to write messily on it speedily. Then I shook my head slightly, and searched for another piece of paper. I began to write the same thing, except in my regular, flawless calligraphy, yet maintaining the same breakneck speed. After I was done, I crushed the pencil into splinters of wood, accidentally. I flung the pieces into the trash can, and prepared for my next class, Gym.

Gym was definitely my least favorite class. Any class where you had to wear the same, ugly uniform as the rest of the students was a stupid, meaningless class in _my _book. I could exercise perfectly well in my designer clothes and not get them ruined! And it wasn't like Coach Clapp could brew up an exercise that would make a _vampire _get tired and start to sweat.

We were supposed to stay in the middle of the gym floor as Coach Clapp filled out the attendance form and gave it to some poor student to run up to the office and hand it in to Mrs. Cope. Today, that unlucky person was Rosalie. Rosalie was in a bad mood today, so she glared at him angrily before getting up and loping away.

We were separated into cliques, as usual. It was Tyler, Eric and their cronies in one corner. Then the second corner belonged to Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and _their _girlfriends. (Angela was the only one there that I approved of. She was nice, while the rest of them were… rats.) The third corner belonged to the rest of the students. The fourth corner belonged to… one guess… the Cullens. Us.

However, since Edward was in Biology now, Emmett was in English, and Jasper was in Spanish, it belonged to Rosalie and me. And since Rosalie was delivering the attendance sheet as fast as possible, yet not attracting too much attention, I was the only one in our corner.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle, and told us to find a partner for badminton. I knew we would play badminton today, so I didn't really listen carefully. I got up and retrieved my own badminton racket I'd brought from home.

I couldn't find a partner. Since Rosalie wasn't here, I would have to ask someone else. Seeing that Angela was free, I started towards her, only to stop again as she paired up with another short, blond girl with wan eyes. Lauren was the only one left, as Jessica was sent to the office because of an overdue library book. I shuddered at the same time Lauren muttered "freak" under her breath and stared right at me.

I whipped my head around and returned her stare with a chilly stare. Her eyes widened and she looked away, scared. My eyes must have been blacker than I had thought.

Then Rosalie returned, faking an out-of-breath expression, saving me from the horrors of partnering with Lauren.

"We have to partner up," I said, as low as I could manage.

She nodded once, and took her badminton racket.

With a smug glance at Lauren, who had to partner up with Coach Clapp, I headed off to the fourth net, starting up a game with Angela and the short blond girl. They were a good team, and very good, for human standards, but we demolished them easily. It wasn't a fair match, but when is life ever?

After the monotonous substitute finished lecturing us (our English teacher was at home, nursing her baby), I jumped out of my seat in a fluid motion and made a beeline for the silver Volvo, to drive my siblings home. I needed to hunt as soon as possible. In the car, I could think more clearly, I thought, as I raced towards it.

I meant to fling myself into the car. However, I found that Edward was already in it, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were getting in. I saw Edward's black, baleful expression and I grimaced. Then my vision blurred, and I had another vision—a new record.

Carlisle was trading cars with Edward because his had more… gas or something? I didn't understand. Then there was a flash and I saw snow. No, Edward was lying in the snow. He was staring up into the sky…

Oh. I got it now. Edward was running away from something. I didn't try to delve deeper. All I cared about was that he was leaving.

"You'll come back soon, right?" I whispered as he revved up the engine.

"Mmm…" He didn't answer, pointedly avoiding my gaze. If I guessed right, Edward thought that running away was a cowardly and selfish thing to do.

"We'll miss you, you know that, right?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but the speedometer went up and up and up.

Then, suddenly, as we pulled up into our driveway, he leaped out of the car and bounded away.

"Enjoy your run!" Rosalie called after him smugly.

Edward chose to ignore that, and resumed sprinting through the forest in the direction of Alaska, if my visions were correct.

We slowly got out of the car, Rosalie and Emmett's faces masks of confusion. Jasper understood that he was running away from something, though, and that he was feeling painful, I'd bet. _Painful_, that rang a bell.

Painful!

My vision!

Edward was running away from Bella.


	3. Frustrated Patience

**Disclaimer- I didn't post a disclaimer for the past two chapters because I didn't know how to. Believe me. I can be very stupid. I don't think simple. I didn't even think of the fact that maybe the only thing I had to do to post a disclaimer was type it in and bold it. Anyways, back to the actual disclaimer. Of course I own Twilight! Yeesh. Don't you know that my name is Stephenie Meyer? That was sarcasm, in case you didn't notice, which I highly doubt.**

I gazed out my beautiful French window and feigned amazement without losing my charming smile I reserved for days like these. It wasn't raining today, thought the clouds were dense and opaque.

Of course, I was just rehearsing. I had known that it would rain the day before yesterday, in the morning, when I was packing my school bag with Jasper. My eyes had glazed over and I had leaned onto Jasper. He was pretty concerned, as usual, but once he'd sensed my emotions and found I was all right, he asked what my vision was about. It felt really nice to be able to confide in Jasper, even though he laughed in relief when I told him it wouldn't rain this morning. He was my best friend, not to mention my lover.

It had been only yesterday that Edward had left to Alaska, and I was already worried about Edward to the extremes (there was a point where I thought I might burst). I had no idea so far where he was and when he was returning. _If _he was returning, that is. Edward over-thinks everything, so I couldn't catch a glimpse of anything he'd planned. So far, though, from my prior knowledge, he was in Alaska. I assumed he was avoiding everyone and seeking the answer in the realm of Mother Nature, where he said he could think most clearly. I had no way of knowing if that were true or not. Perhaps he was with… Tanya? Or maybe he was paying a visit to the rest of the vampire coven in Denali while he was there.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and sprinted to the car. Rosalie was driving the Volvo to school today, so I needn't have rushed, but with nothing to do at night besides stare out my French window, I cherished the idea of something to do, even if that counted running at breakneck speed to the Volvo.

While I ran, ignoring the blurring green shrubbery whizzing past, I gained a bit more knowledge. Three visions in ninety two seconds! That was a first… Edward would come back in about five days. I saw Bella at school today, looking at our table forlornly, as if yearning for Edward. And my last vision told me that Rosalie would beat me to the car, as she was already there.

When I arrived, Rosalie and I waited in silence for our lovers to bundle into the car with us. We spotted Emmett and Jasper far away, waving to us. I scowled and suddenly they appeared at the door of the car, jiggling the door handle. They climbed into the backseat and immediately took to thumb wrestling.

Sometimes I wondered how come vampires could be so beautiful, majestic, alluring, and at the same time… dorky.

By the time I got out of the car, I'd already had another vision. This time, I saw Bella. She was looking like a dog treading water, her face a little sallow today. At least she was better off than the first time I saw her— at the time, she'd looked like a drowning cat. I saw boredom in her eyes.

Well, if she had any issues with boredom, it was most likely nothing compared to the overwhelming, massive tidal wave of bored and dull emotions flooding through my head and freezing all my joints. I endured that every. Single. Day.

Seriously, I was so bored I was practically paralyzed. I was so wrapped up and reveling in that new bit of consternation I felt, I didn't notice my feet carrying me to my first class.

There was absolutely nothing out teacher could teach us that we, the Cullens, didn't know already. So basically, going to school was just like staring at a wall for a quarter of the day with a little droning in the background. I could tell that it was going to be a long, _long _day.

And I was right. After my morning classes, I was so much engulfed in boredom that I would have cried. Vampire eyes can't cry. It could be a good thing sometimes, but right now it was a bad thing.

Right now, it was last period. I squirmed in my seat before I abruptly stopped, remembering that it wasn't very ladylike. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. My hands, if they were human, would have been sweating bullets right now. I was _that _bored. My fists were clenched so tightly I wasn't sure if they'd ever open again. Every one of my muscles were tense. The effects of enduring boredom for most of your life is truly amazing.

Instead, I focused on Edward. It wasn't like I could have a vision at will, but a girl could dream, right? Once I'd decided that I could, I started trying really hard.

I didn't want to admit it, but my attempts were, in a way, fruitless. Of course, I had to give myself breaks in between attempted visions, because I had to see if Mr. H would notice my glazed look and call on me. Mr. H didn't notice much, but it was much better to be safe than sorry.

For the past half hour, I'd only managed to wheedle out the fact that Edward was indeed coming back, but God knows when. It did make me feel a tad better, but Edward overthinks _everything _**(A/N: Yes, I know I sort of repeated myself, but you get my point, right?)**_, _so his mind tended to change a lot. He never actually set on a decision often.

And what was the use of knowing he'd come back when I didn't even know _when_? _If _he actually came back, I mean. He could return tomorrow, or in three months, for all I knew.

I knew that there wasn't anything I could do about the situation at hand now. I didn't like it, but that's how life is.

I was interrupted from my candid thoughts by a vision. The teacher was going to ask me a question after he got up from grading our exam papers from last week. With my vampire speed, I gathered up my notes, and scanned them for the answer. I knew the answer already, but I desperately needed to do _something_.

As predicted, Mr. H asked me a question, and I answered too fast. He had barely finished the question before I answered him. Mr. H raised an eyebrow, but I knew I was off the hook. I _was _his favorite student after all. He must have just assumed that I had listened very attentively to his lecture. He thought too highly of himself. No one ever really listened to him. They were either bored to death, or sleeping. The only reason I knew the answers to his questions was because I'd been to high school countless times already. I flashed him a cheesy smile, which must've looked like a charming smile to him. Bemused, Mr. H gave me a little nod and moved on to interrogate the unfortunate student sitting next to me. She wouldn't have an answer. I had also foreseen that.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, my surroundings blurred. I felt a ghost of hope. Perhaps Edward _was _coming back! As I foresaw the future, my eyes glazed over, and then I returned to reality, sighing and swallowing a gigantic lump of disappointment forming in my throat. What I saw was that the bell was going to ring soon.

The bell rang. Speak of the devil.

I got up and stalked out of the classroom. I knew that the chances of Edward appearing next to the car was about a million to one, but I still needed to make sure he wasn't. There was still hope, I reasoned with myself.

Well, it wasn't like I could do anything _but _hope anyways.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! As mentioned in the disclaimer, I am unbelievably held back by my own stupidity. So basically, I didn't know how to write an author's note either. *sigh***

**Please review! It only takes about thirty seconds (unless your computer is slow). They give me motivation to write and post more. Help me get to 10-15 review, okay? The press of a button and the typing of a few words and another press of a button really makes a difference! Thanks.**

**Don't know how to review? Follow the arrow…**

**\/**


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4- Surprise

**Disclaimer: I plan to forcefully take ownership of Twilight, eat some eggplant… And to sprout wings and fly. Just about everyone knows that Stephenie Meyer owns and always will own the Twilight saga**

**A/N: I'd like to thank lolafalana, my beta reader.**

Approximately a week had passed before my visions gave me any more information concerning where Edward was and when or if he was returning. I was just writing my Biology report, trying to beat my past record of two seconds. I actually only _had _tried to write my Biology report in lightning speed, so I thought that I would have beaten my score. However, as I was just beginning the last paragraph, the edges of my eyesight blurred, and I was thrust into a vision. I groaned internally, wondering what it was now. I couldn't beat my record _now. _

To my utter astonishment, I saw Edward racing through the snow, and returning to Forks. His mood seemed a little lighter, based on what I could catch from his expression. I wondered what I had missed. Was it something he found out? Or was it something that Tanya said to him?

As my eyesight cleared, I blinked very deliberately and focused on my report, of which the top half was ripped beyond recognition - I hadn't realized that my elbow was on my report when I had my vision. It didn't matter.

Edward was back! Or he _would _be, anyway.

I focused on rewriting my paper, trying to beat my record this time. Then my eyesight blurred. Great.

This time the vision was a simple one. Jasper would enter the room in a few seconds; he sensed my excitement. He'd probably sensed enough boredom from me that he felt the difference instantaneously.

As predicted, the door swung open and Jasper flew into the room. "What happened, Alice?"

"It's nothing!" I said, a little too quickly.

Jasper raised one of his eyebrows. That was my favorite expression. It looked so cute on him. As soon as I thought that, Jasper raised the other eyebrow up. Whoops. Jasper must have felt that too.

I was a little embarrassed, but I tried not to let it show. Jasper chuckled. He knew that as well. There was no escaping that fact.

I sighed. "Fine, it's something. You'll find out soon," I sang as I skipped out the door. I knew Jasper was going to stop me, so I didn't run very fast. Sure enough, he appeared in front of me.

"Edward's coming back," I said happily.

At hearing this, Jasper's lips curled up into a grin. "I'm telling the family."

I resumed skipping out the door, my Biology report forgotten for the moment. I'd have to prepare for Edward's homecoming by memorizing a monologue in a foreign language.

Who knows? I had a feeling that I would have to hide something from him again.

About two minutes before Edward arrived, I found out exactly where and when he was coming. I didn't rush out to meet him, like I imagined I would, because I sensed that there was something different about him. I could tell by the look on his face. He had hunted a lot, and his eyes were pure golden. I wondered if he overdid it. He obviously was trying to overcome the obstacle of poor Bella's blood, but perhaps he didn't have to go to such extremes. However, he was in serious pain, so maybe this was necessary.

I grimaced. As much as my mind wanted to throw a homecoming party, my heart told me not to.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the vision coming, so it took me by surprise when I opened my eyes to a different scene. Edward was nearing.

"Carlisle, Esme! He's coming soon." I yelled. I'd bet Edward could hear that.

When Edward arrived, Esme hugged himwith great intensity. We continuously told him that we missed him around so much that he probably was extremely irritated by now. I stole a quick glance at Edward and I saw him give me a quick nod before replying to Carlisle's questions.

Without another word, we piled into the car as Edward drove us to school.

"It's going to be okay," I said, trying to hold back a giggle as we walked in the cafeteria for lunch. Emmett looked like a double agent in the middle of hostile territory.

"Of course it is," Edward grumbled. He was as cranky as the old man he should be by now.

Emmett and Jasper weren't much above taking advantage of Edward's distraction by bombarding him with snowballs, and when they received a lack of response, they turned on each other. It was times like these where I wanted to double over with laughter.

Then I turned back to the situation at hand. "She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in… She won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot."

"_Of course_ we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves," Edward snapped at me.

I was launched into another vision and when I returned to reality, Jasper was helping me into my seat. I blinked once, surprised, and said "Hmm, I think you're right."

"_Of course _I am," he muttered. Stupid Edward! Couldn't he see I was just trying to help him?

Jasper and Edward were having a mind conversation. Edward turned in Bella's direction. And then Edward's eyes went slightly unfocused. His eyes grew in concentration, like he was trying to read her mind. His teeth gritted together and the intensity of his stare increased. The thoughts around her must have been absent of what he wanted. Edward had only recently informed us of her mental silence. Still, it didn't stop him from trying to probe her mind.

"Anything new?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. She… must not have said anything." Edward said reluctantly.

All of us raised an eyebrow at that.

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," Emmett chuckled. "I bet I could have frightened her better than that."

Edward and I rolled our eyes at him.

Anything else they said was lost in my ears as I had another vision.

"She's coming in. Try and look human," I said, getting another vision. Emmett was going to throw a lumpy block of ice at me. This would be the perfect opportunity to show this Bella just how _human_ we all are.

When he hurled it at me, I flicked it away with a casual flutter of my fingers. It was like caressing feathers for all the pain it caused me. The ice flew across the length of the cafeteria, shattering when it crashed headlong into the brick wall. The brick cracked, too. No one even suspected me.

"Very human, Emmett," Rosalie said. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

"It would be much more impressive if you did it, baby."

I groaned in my mind, blocking out further conversation, if there was any. I wasn't going to take any chances. I turned my head slightly to face Edward. Emmett was laughing at the now pained smile on Edward's face.

I had another vision and I elbowed him. _She's going to look soon, act human._

Tuning out the banter, I tossed a smaller handful of ice I'd been hiding into Emmett's unsuspecting face. In the corner of my eye I saw my plan working out perfectly. We must seem as normal as a Norman Rockwell painting.

Emmett blinked in surprise. "You asked for it," he grinned.

He shook his ice-encrusted hair at me, but some landed on Rosalie. We recoiled from the deluge.

I laughed, and then showed Edward how I'd orchestrated this moment so that Bella would be watching us laugh and play like actual humans.

I stared at Edward. He smiled at me, and then looked in Bella's direction for a long time. He was listening to Bella and Jessica's conversation while staring at them.

When everyone left the cafeteria, we made no move. We were waiting to see what Edward would do, and he knew it. He knew almost everything. Our minds were as open to him as if he were reading an open book.

Looking towards the future, I tried to focus on what he would do. "I… _think_ it's okay. Your mind is set. I _think _you'll make it through the hour."

"Why push it, Edward?" Jasper asked. "Go home, take it slow." Though I wasn't charismatic, it was obvious what Jasper was feeling: relief. Relief because our minds were now focused on Edwards lack of self control, and not his.

"What's the big deal? Either he will or won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way," Emmett said. Emmett will be Emmett.

"I don't want to move yet," Rosalie whined. "We're almost out of high school, Emmett. _Finally._"

I could see the gears in Edward's brain churning. Then, my following vision surprised me. "No, Rose, I really think it will be okay," I** informed**. "I'm ninety-three percent sure that nothing bad will happen if he goes to class." I looked at Edward inquisitively, wondering what made my vision so secure.

"Go to class," Edward said, pushing away from the table. He turned and walked away, without looking back once. I was really worried about that boy. Or old man, as he would say.

When my class was near the end, a vision crept into my mind. It was Edward, his lips red with Bella's blood, surrounded by the classmates and teacher of his that he had murdered. I saw Bella, too, limp and stark white. Her body was completely drained of blood. I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up and walked briskly out of the classroom. I walked across the grounds and towards the science building.

I made sure that I was out of sight before I began to run. As I ran, it turned out that Bella would be okay. Edward had managed an hour, but barely. I sighed, and my shoulders slumped in relief.

I waited for the bell to ring, and continued to my next class.

**A/N: Seriously people, can you pleeeeeeeeeeeease review? Can we please get to fourteen reviews (my lucky number)? Please, please, please! I didn't get much reviews for the past three chapters, so forgive me if this chapter is a little bleak. I just didn't have the motivation. You all know how reviews make you feel, right? Could you please do me a favor and review this and/or spread word about this story around? If you do, tell me, and I'll do the same for you. Thanks!**


	5. Nearly

Chapter 5- Nearly

When you are a Cullen, you can do anything. No one actually pays much attention. I could skip as much classes as I wanted to, and I would still get perfect grades. Not that I cared.

So what was it that I was worried about, after all? Edward. Of course.

He had only been out hunting, preparing for the next time he met Bella. If you'd asked _me_, I might have said that he overdid it a little. But no one cares, do they?

I saw him running away in one of my visions, even if I couldn't find another reason why. However, that vision became unsure and hazy when I replayed it. I was worried and irritated to a dangerous point, but I thought about regular things so I could hide it from Edward, yet not sound like I was actually hiding something.

So I just sat on the top step at the edge of the third floor. I got up when I heard footsteps, looked out to the river, and waited for him. It was cold when Carlisle and Edward returned, cold enough to make me feel it.

As I'd expected, Edward sat on a rock facing the river and pondered something while Carlisle went to dress for his early shift at the hospital. Then he reluctantly nodded. He was going to leave us again. I waited for the vision that would tell me that he would come up. When it did, I sat back down on the top step.

_You're leaving again_, I accused him in my mind as he appeared.

He sighed and nodded.

_I can't see where you're going this time._

"I don't know where I'm going yet," Edward whispered. I felt a searing hot wave of disappointment wash through me.

_I want you to stay._

He shook his head.

_Maybe Jazz and I could come with you?_

"They'll need you all the more, if I'm not here to watch out for them. And think of Esme. Would you take half her family away in one blow?"

Darn it- time to take the offense.

_You're going to make her so sad._

"I know. That's why you have to stay."

Clinging on to the last hope I had, I nearly shouted in my head. _That's not the same as having you here, and you know it._

"Yes, but I have to do what's right."

_There are many right ways, and many wrong ways, though, aren't there?_

Then I was thrust into one of my visions again, with Edward alongside me, watching the vision swirl around and around in my mind, like clothes in a washer.

Edward was mixed with many, many hazy, imprecise forms. Then, suddenly, his skin was glittering, as bright as diamonds under the sun. He was in a small, open meadow. Then, suddenly, all went dark, and I gradually reclaimed my sight.

"I didn't catch any of that," he said, annoyed.

_Me either. Your future is shifting around so much I can't keep up with any of it. I _think_, though…_

I stopped in the middle of my thoughts and flipped through a recollection of all the visions I'd had concerning Edward. They were all alike in some way. They were all blurry, and it hurt my eyes to see them.

"I _think_ something is changing, though," I said aloud. "Your life seems to be at crossroads."

Edward laughed grimly. "You do realize that you sound like a bogus gypsy at a carnival now, right?"

I stuck out my tongue out at him.

"Today is all right, though, isn't it?" His voice suddenly turned rough and apprehensive.

"I don't see you killing anyone today," I assured him.

"Thanks, Alice," he said.

I stood up, my back as straight as a ramrod and then darted down the stairs. _Miss you. Really._

It was an extremely quiet ride to school. Jasper knew that I was upset about something, but he understood not to ask, because if I had wanted to tell him, I would have told him already.

Emmett and Rosalie were having another one of their moments. One look at Edward's face told me all I needed to know. He was feeling left out and grumpy again. I tried not to look at Edward, and I didn't want to face Jasper, so I just stared out the window.

When we arrived, the others went to class, and I stayed behind with Edward. He was leaning against the car, waiting. I didn't have to ask to know who he was waiting for. Sheesh… I didn't even know _why_ he was waiting. Wasn't he running away from this girl in the first place?

He was gazing in Bella's direction again. This time, he had a slight smile on his face and the look in his eyes told me that he was probably choosing whether or not he should go up and talk to her. In the end, he must have thought that was wrong, so he stayed where he was. It was probably for the better.

I smiled, staring at his new confused expression, trying to make out what he was confused of, when I was thrust into another vision.

A truck- no- a van… Tyler's van… skidding on ice, wildly out of control… and headed straight for…

"NO!" I gasped. In my vision, I saw Bella, crushed, on the floor, her blood gushing out of her body and Edward at her side, drinking her blood, exposing us for what we were.

Edward's head instantly snapped towards me. He scanned my thoughts, and immediately jumped into action mode.

Suddenly, my vision started to shift.

I watched in shock and horror as Edward launched himself across the lot, throwing himself between the skidding van and Bella. He caught her around the waist and yanked her out of the way of the speeding van. My mouth opened in shock, even with the little of time I had to soak up his actions in my vision.

I heard her head crack in the collision. Edward seemed to start to freeze in horror but he didn't have time to ascertain her condition. Then Tyler's van seemed to curve around Bella's truck and went for them again, as if Bella was a magnet and the van was pulled towards it.

Edward swore. I hoped no one else heard him. Esme would have been disappointed in him.

He dropped Bella and caught the van before it crushed the girl. Then he shoved it away from himself for an instant, and scooped Bella out of harm's way. I looked around frantically, hoping that no one had eyes quick enough to see that.

I looked for Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The look in Rosalie's eyes… It shouted murder. Rosalie was in a blind, white-hot, searing rage. Edward would have much explaining to do.

I just stood there in silence as the rescue team arrived and strapped Bella to the gurney. Edward managed to ride in the front.

I was sure they would be fine, so I began to walk to class. Then Chief Swan arrived and when he saw Bella, he started to go into hysterics. I winced. _Poor, poor Charlie_.

I turned from the crowd of accumulating people and walked away, wallowing in my worries.


	6. Change of Mind

Chapter Six- Change of Mind

After what seemed like three hours, Edward returned from the hospital. He appeared to be mulling over something in his head. He was awed, ashamed, and furious, I could tell.

Bella… She must be extremely interesting; otherwise Edward wouldn't have been so excited and shaken from boredom.

I was going to question Edward, but I thought better of it. After all he'd gone through, he should be left alone. Anyway, he'd have to think of an excuse soon. Rose was furious. Maybe he knew. Perhaps Emmett told him already.

I left the room, the worries pressing me.

The next day, I heard that Edward was being questioned by all the teachers about how he, Bella, and Tyler were.

What if that was the breaking point, the point that made him explode?

I sincerely hoped it wasn't.

So that was how I went through the days. I didn't listen to the teacher at all. All I did was regularly keep check on my visions and see if she would call on me. I spent the whole time worrying about how Edward, Bella, and the rest of the class were. It was a routine.

Another thought hit me. How would Edward fare when he found out that Jasper was planning to kill Bella, and Rosalie was on the warpath? He would be infuriated, no doubt. But how practiced was his self-control? I would rather not find out the hard way.

I hoped that Emmett was there to stop him when he found out. Or, rather, that Emmett would tell Edward about it himself.

As I was making that wish, I floated upwards into another vision…

When it was over, my eyes flew open in shock and terror. _Our family will fight against each other?!? For a girl Edward barely knows?_

Edward definitely knew now, and he knew what he would do. However, I…who would _I_ side with? I wouldn't side with the winners just because I'd win too. I'd side with the people who I thought were right, wouldn't I? It was difficult to say.

It was a quiet ride back. I knew that Rosalie would be shouting at Edward silently by now. I was worried about Jasper. I didn't want him to fight Edward, and I didn't want Edward to fight him either.

Edward was probably thinking about what he would do when they started to fight. He was focusing on Jasper, I knew, because Jasper was the best fighter. I also knew because my visions kept swirling around those two fighting and circling each other, sizing up each other.

_Stop that, Edward! It can't happen that way. I won't let it._ He didn't answer me, so I resumed searching.

When we arrived at our house, I hesitated for a while before entering. I was still searching through vague memories. By the time I got in, they were already in their chosen places at the conference room. It was actually the dining room, but we never actually _used _it, so Carlisle liked to call it the conference room. I sighed softly and sat next to Esme, almost subconsciously. I rubbed my forehead. All these visions were making my head hurt. Sometimes I wished I could get rid of them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper twitch uneasily, looking as if he wanted to join me, but I already knew he wouldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. Even so, I was a little disappointed when he thought better of it and stayed where he was.

Edward took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry," looking first at Rosalie, then at Jasper and Emmett. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

Rosalie glared at Edward. "What do you mean, 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean," Edward clenched his jaw. He was definitely trying to keep calm, but his voice still had that quiet, dangerous sound to it. "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"No," Esme whispered. "No, Edward."

He patted her hand. "It's only a few years." I hated to hear him say that because it wouldn't just be 'only a few years' to me or to Esme. It would seem like forever.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Esme's right. You can't leave now. That would be the _opposite_ of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever." He smiled victoriously. That Emmett.

"Alice will catch anything major," Edward retorted.

_Me!?! I don't _want_ anyone to rely on me, Edward!_

He didn't hear. He was too busy focusing on Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head. "I think Emmett's right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you leave. It's all of us leave, or none of us."

"She won't say anything," Edward insisted.

"You don't know her mind," Carlisle said softly.

"I know this much. Alice, back me up."

_Oh, for the love of heaven. _

I stared up at him wearily. "I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." I glanced at Rosalie and Jasper briefly.

Rosalie's palm smacked down on the table with a loud bang. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you _must_ see that. Even if we all decided to disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind- you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumors behind us before," Edward said stubbornly. It was true though. Emmett and Jasper were the worst.

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward, not eyewitnesses and evidence!" Rosalie challenged. Jasper nodded, his eyes hard.

"Evidence!" Edward scoffed.

"Rose-" Carlisle began.

"Let me finish, Carlisle. It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked." Rosalie shrugged. "Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

Edward was losing his temper. "Yes, Rosalie, we all know what a proficient assassin you are."

She hissed at him, infuriated.

"Edward, please," Carlisle interrupted. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is an innocent."

"It's not personal, Carlisle," Rosalie spoke through her teeth. "It's to protect us all."

Carlisle thought through the answer he was about to give. Then he nodded, and Rosalie's eyes lit up. She should have known better. Of course, _I_ knew better.

"I know you mean well, Rosalie, but… I'd like very much for our family to be _worth_ protecting. The occasional… accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

Edward looked like he wanted to smirk. Heck, I wanted to smirk.

"It's just being responsible," Rosalie pressed.

"It's being callous," Carlisle corrected. "Every life is precious." My eyes began bouncing between the two like watching a tennis game.

Rosalie sighed heavily while Emmett patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Rose," he promised.

"The question is," Carlisle continued, "is whether we should move on?"

"No," Rosalie moaned. "We just got settled. I don't want to start on my sophomore year in high school again!"

"You could keep your present age, of course."

"And have to move again that much sooner?" Rosalie countered. _That was true… I wouldn't be too eager to move to another place..._

Carlisle shrugged.

"I like it here! There's so little sun, we get to be almost _normal_." _I liked it too, but I wasn't always complaining about it._

"Well, we certainly don't have to decide now. Edward seems sure of the Swan girl's silence."

Rosalie snorted.

Edward was silent, mulling over something. Then, quietly, he opened his mouth and spoke. "Jasper," he nearly whispered.

Jasper's face was stone-cold. _At this point, I wasn't sure whether I should side with Edward or Jasper._

"I won't let her pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right." Jasper's mouth was moving, but his face was unchanged. _He did have a point, but…_

"I will not allow it." Edward emphasized each syllable.

Jasper's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting that. Then he shook his head. "I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone like I feel about her, Edward, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand." I loved Jasper so much, but I wished that he didn't always pull me into everything. It's not like I need protecting – I'm a psychic. What better protection is there?

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now; I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan."

I was tired of the arguing, so, I did what I do best. Look to the future. I was traveling forward in my mind again. And, I saw something that surprised me a lot. My arm was around Bella's shoulders and her arm was around my waist. We were talking and laughing, best friends. I…loved her. Will love her. Do love her. Jasper is not going to like this.

Abruptly, I pulled myself out of it. "Jazz," I said.

He looked at me, his golden eyes pleading. "Don't bother to tell me you can protect yourself, Alice. I know that. I still have to…" He was partially right.

"That's not what I'm going to say." I said clearly. "I was going to ask you for a favor." Edward saw it in my head, and his mouth fell open with an audible gasp. I was also worried how Edward would take this startling insight.

"I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious, and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. Or, she's _going_ to be."

"But… Alice…" Jasper gasped. I bit my lip. What he wanted to do was wrong, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'm going to be very put out with you if you don't let her be." It was with those words that a new path opened before my eyes. Another vision simmered before me. Bella wasn't going to say anything… and… Oh! Edward was going to… What was _that_? He was going to kiss Bella? I already knew that he loved her, but that was unexpected. The vision was rock-solid, clear as air. It wouldn't change, but the timing was quite unsure. "Ah," I sighed in relief. "See? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alice… What does this…" Edward choked. I knew what he was thinking, without the mind reading abilities. He wanted to know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. My mind wondered to the future, trying to find that outcome for him.

Another two images flew before my eyes. Edward, his lips red with Bella's blood… Bella, her face as beautiful, as solid… as a vampire. Oh! Edward could _not _see that. I would not allow it. At least not that decision. He won't be happy. "I told you there was a change coming. I don't know, Edward." I locked my jaw and focused on Jasper.

"What, Alice? What are you hiding?" Edward knew, as usual. _Dammit_, I wanted to yell. I shook my head, trying harder not to let him in. My teeth were gritted in concentration.

"Is it about the girl? Is it about Bella?" When he said Bella's name I knew I'd let it slip. My slip didn't even last for a second, but he still found out. Sometimes I just wish my head was a private place again.

"NO!" Edward's chair hit the floor, and he was on his feet. I knew he wasn't going to like what I saw. Why did he have to get all probe-y on my head?

"Edward!" Carlisle stood up too, and put his arm on Edward's shoulder.

"It's solidifying," I whispered. "Every minute you're more decided. There's really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward." Since he already knew, it wouldn't hurt to get this fact out. I think he already knew this, I was just verifying what he was already thinking.

"No," Edward said, leaning against the table, breathing very hard.

"Will someone _please_ let the rest of us in on this mystery?" Emmett complained, very annoyed.

"I have to leave," he whispered to me.

_For the love of Pete! Why must he run away from every problem he finds?_ Too late did I realize that my thoughts weren't private. But lucky for me, he didn't hear me. He was too caught up in his newfound horrors.

"Edward, we've already been over that. That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this," Emmett said loudly. I agreed wholeheartedly.

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward," I said. "I don't know if you _can _leave anymore." _Think about it, _I added silently. _Think about leaving. I'm not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward. If he thinks she's a danger to us…_

"I don't hear that," he contradicted me.

_Not right this moment. Would you risk her life, leave her undefended?_ I knew that would get him in the end. Threaten the Swan girl, and he was down on his knees.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward groaned. His head fell into his hands.

_I love her too. Or I will. It's not the same, but I want her to be around for that._

"Love her, _too_?" Edward whispered, incredulous.

I sighed. _You are so blind, Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's as inevitable as the sun rising in the east. See what I see…_I revealed a collection of visions concerning him and Bella kissing and spending time together.

He shook his head. "No. I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I _will _change the future."

I snorted. "You can _try._"

"Oh, _come on!_" Emmett bellowed.

"Pay attention," Rosalie hissed at him. "Alice sees him falling for a _human!_ How classically Edward."

"What?" Emmett asked, startled. "Is that what's been going on? Tough break, Edward." Always a sense of humor, that Emmett.

"_Fall _for a human? For the girl he saved today? Fall in _love _with her?" Esme, who had been so silent until now, was completely skeptical.

"What do you see, Alice? Exactly," Jasper demanded. Exactly when he said the word 'exactly', I was launched into another vision. It was very similar to the one before. Bella and I… our arms around each other, but this time, there was no difference between our arms. We both had cold, white skin… skin of vampires. I turned towards Jasper. "It all depends on whether he's strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself," I glared at Edward, "which would _really_ irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to you," I faced Jasper again, "or she'll become one of us someday." I was shocked by my very words, but I refused to show it in my face. Mainly because I wanted it.

Rosalie gasped.

"That's not going to happen!" Edward shouted. "Either one!"  
"It all depends," I repeated, "on whether or not he is strong enough not to kill her— but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control— more even than Carlisle has. He may be _just_ strong enough…" Another vision. "The only thing he's not strong enough to do is to stay away from her. That's a lost cause."

The room was silent.

After a while, Carlisle sighed. "Well… this… complicates things."

"I'll say," agreed Emmett, close to laughter.

"I suppose the plans remain the same, though," Carlisle stated. "We'll stay, and watch. Obviously no one will… hurt the girl." Edward stiffened.

"No," Jasper said. "I can agree to that. If Alice only sees two ways…" I smiled.

"No!" Edward growl-shouted. "No!" He stalked out of the room. He was running before he had even gone out the door. We all watched him disappear into the night. We all stood very still and mulled over what had just happened.


	7. Decisions

Chapter 7- Decisions

**A/N: I know that no one really likes author's notes so I'll make this short and sweet. Thanks for reading my past few chapters and please review! Special acknowledgement to lolafalana, my beta reader. Enjoy!**

It was Thursday, two days after the conversation. Edward had not spoken one word to us since then. We had all watched in silence as he charged out of the house, and we had all watched in silence as he charged back in the house.

Edward was completely silent in class, and the teachers never asked him questions—especially after he glared at them with full force. We didn't dare talk to him either, because he treated us no differently than he treated the teachers. All we could do was to wait for him to change.

More than a month passed. In classes, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I all noticed that he wrote everything slowly and perfectly. However—in a speed faster than the human eye—when he was finished he would grip the pencil so tightly it was reduced to splinters, shove it in his pocket, and take out another pencil. We had no idea why he did that, but it probably gave him some sort of satisfaction.

I definitely knew he was suffering. Why couldn't he let things be? It caused him so much pain and was useless. I _hated_ watching him suffer. He didn't show it often, but sometimes his eyebrows would furrow and there would be a wild look in his eyes for no reason at all.

I had no idea if Bella loved him back, though. I hadn't realized how much I had relied on Edward's mind-reading ability until now. I couldn't be sure—I could only guess. However, I _did_ catch her staring at him. What did _that_ mean? Who knew? I was beginning to sound a lot like Edward. If he asked himself these questions every day, I knew exactly why he was going mad.

I told Edward that Bella was staring at him, but he didn't respond. He definitely heard me. He probably didn't know what to make of it. And come to think of it, _I _didn't know what to make of _that_, either.

A long time afterwards, on a Tuesday in March, I told Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, "Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute. Look normal." It was a command to everyone. Of course, she already knew we weren't normal, didn't she?

I noticed that the frequency of her stares didn't decline overtime. Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing, and he looked pleased. He definitely loved Bella, so why didn't he hurry up and get together with her? She was obviously going to be my best friend, so I wanted it to happen sooner. I wanted to form my envisioned friendship with her already.

_I wish…_ I thought, knowing Edward would hear me.

"Stay out of it, Alice," he said under his breath. "It's not going to happen." I was really excited when he finally opened his mouth to speak to me, but after the words actually sank in, the excitement faded.

I pouted.

_I'll admit, you're better than I thought. You've got the future snarled up and senseless again. I hope you're happy._

"It makes plenty of sense to me," he contradicted.

I snorted.

He then looked away and didn't speak to me at all after that.

During last period, I had managed not to think about Edward, for a change. After all, he didn't want me to worry about him and worrying about him wouldn't do him good either, as Jasper said. Jasper and I were supposed to meet Rosalie and Emmett at the car.

This time, Edward, instead of murderously glaring at everything in sight, was rocking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Emmett wanted to know.

Edward shook his head. He then shook with laughter. It must have been Bella. Bella's name brought my desires up to the surface. I would have asked him then, but I decided not to.

"Let's go," Rosalie hissed. "Stop being an idiot. If you _can_."

No one spoke to Edward on the way home. We sort of thought he was going crazy. He chuckled every now and then, for no apparent reason.

As Edward turned on to the drive, I subconsciously said, "So do I get to talk to Bella now?" I said it without considering it first, therefore giving Edward no warning. It took him by surprise and it ruined his mood.

"No," he snapped.

He ruined _my_ mood, too.

"Not fair! What am I waiting for?" I protested.

He was suddenly morose. "What's the point in getting to know her if I'm just going to kill her?"

I hesitated, biting my tongue so I wouldn't give him the answer I was going to planning to. I didn't think of that. "You have a point," I finally gave in. I pouted silently.

"I haven't decided anything, Alice," Edward said.

"Whatever, Edward," I was annoyed. In my head, the two destinies were clear. Why couldn't he just deal with it? It _was_ going to happen.

Edward took the final hairpin turn at ninety miles an hour, screeching to a stop an inch from the garage wall before throwing himself out of the car. Jasper and Emmett shook their heads.

"Enjoy your run," Rosalie said smugly.

When she said that, I had another vision. Edward wasn't going to run today. He was going hunting.

I was sitting next to Jasper, on the stone near the river. He was gazing at the full moon, obviously pondering something. I was searching through my visions. Edward was going to be inside someone's house. He was watching… a bed? No, who was on the… Bella! He was at Bella's house, watching her sleep. I hid my laughter. He must have let his less nobler side win. He must have felt like a stalker.

Jasper sensed my emotions, and was glad to find that I was in a better mood. "Alice, Edward will be all right. You must have seen that. But if you want to wait for him, I'll be right beside you."

He was so sweet. "I love you, Jasper." I whispered.

"I love you too." Jasper said, his eyes twinkling as he took my face in his hands. His fingers were as smooth as satin. He was so beautiful.

Jasper chuckled, sensing my mood, and kissed me gently. As I kissed him back, I forgot about all my worries. My mind was blissfully clear, with no more troubling visions to bother me. I was glad that I had to live forever, that I had Jasper alongside me. There couldn't have been another person I'd trade him for.

The next morning, Edward wasn't there. I knew that Edward was going to arrive right after we left, so we didn't wait for him, because he obviously could get to school by himself. He was a big boy, after all. Rosalie drove the car to school, fuming all the way. I looked at Jasper meaningfully. He mouthed, _tell you later_. I wanted to know why Rosalie was in a foul mood while Edward was so happy, and why she was gleeful when Edward was furious.

Jasper and Emmett were arm wrestling again. Rosalie just stared straight ahead at the road, which left me with no one to talk to. For about the hundredth time, I just stared out the window, alone to drown in my thoughts.

I knew that Edward would arrive a few seconds after we did. I knew that before we even got out of the car. When we did, I didn't tell them that Edward was watching us from the thick woods that bordered the pavement.

They didn't need to know anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's truck arrive in all its glory. It was creaking and rusty. I wondered why she didn't change her car. And the clothes she wore… I wished Edward would hurry up and let us be friends— she really needed the fashion advice. Jasper must have felt me being indignant, but he thought it was about him not talking to me. Anyway, he couldn't arm-wrestle with Emmett because he and Rosalie had just gone off somewhere private. No one wanted to think about what they were doing there.

"Alice, why the mood?" Jasper asked.

"It's not the way you think it is, Jasper," I said.

He smiled. "That sounds more like it."

He took my hand and we walked into the school doors together, not as aware of the many people staring at us. I mean, who cared about them?

This morning, Mr. Banner was blood typing, so I ditched it. After ditching, when we were walking towards the cafeteria, I told the rest of them about the vision I had in class.

"Edward's not going to sit with us today," I said, gleefully. "He's going to sit with Bella, so don't look surprised. It might undermine his confidence." Maybe I really _would_ get a chance to make friends with Bella!

Jasper's eyebrows were raised and Emmett chuckled. Rosalie, on the other hand, was furious. Under her breath, she muttered something around the lines of, _who cares about his confidence_.

We entered the cafeteria. Edward was already sitting in a different spot, which just happened to be a spot that we had to pass to get to our table. Rosalie started to walk faster, lines of fury etched in her face. Jasper gave him a half-smile as he walked by. Emmett just shook his head, hiding his laughter.

I was beaming. _Can I talk to Bella now??_

"Keep out of it," Edward muttered.

My face fell. Jasper caught my eye, and started to get up. Then my face brightened again, and he smiled and sat back down. _Fine. Be stubborn. It's only a matter of time._

He sighed.

_Don't forget about today's biology lab,_ I reminded him.

He nodded, and I skipped towards our table.

The moment Bella entered the cafeteria she glanced right where we sat. She was obviously looking for Edward. When she didn't find him her face crumpled and her eyes dropped to the floor.

Bella bought a drink for her lunch, and nothing else. She sat down next to Jessica. I saw Edward staring at her again.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, sounding resentful. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

Bella's head snapped up and there was no trace of sadness in her face now. Edward motioned with his finger for her to join him. Bella looked startled. He winked, and her mouth fell open.

"Does he mean _you_?" Jessica asked rudely.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," she muttered. "Uh, I'd better go see what he wants." She got up and made her way towards Edward's table.

Edward grinned. "Why don't you sit with me today?"

I turned back around to give them some privacy. If things kept going at this rate, Edward would be in love and happy. And I would have a new best friend to give fashion advice to and to dress up!

I was glad Bella came to Forks.

After school, Jasper, Rosalie and I walked towards the car in silence. Emmett had sprinted there; he wanted to be the first. Sometimes Emmett was so _childish_. But that was what made him seem like a giant teddy bear.

While I was walking, I had a few visions.

When we got in, there was a sweet scent in the car. I recognized it as Bella's immediately, but Rosalie beat me to it. She glowered at Edward, obviously shouting insults at him in her head.

I was worried about Jasper. He had poor control, and I wondered what Bella's scent was doing to him. After all, if he went for Bella, he would have to pass Edward first, and there would be an extremely terrifying fight. I knew Edward wouldn't win, but neither would Jasper. Edward would just beat him back.

I shook those worries out of my head, and held my hand out for Bella's truck key. "I only saw that I was," I explained. "You'll have to tell me the whys."

"This doesn't mean—" Edward began.

"I know, I know. I'll wait. It won't be long," I said, cheered by the idea.

He sighed and gave me the key.

After he dropped Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie off, I set off to Bella's house, and he followed me. The rain was so loud, I was sure that Bella couldn't even hear the noise of her dilapidated truck's engine over the noise. The rain sounded like mortar shells.

As we were heading back, Edward told me all that I needed to know about what had happened. It was blood-typing in Biology, and Bella couldn't stand the smell of blood. Was she even human? How could she smell blood?

Edward drove her home in his car. That was why he wanted me to drop it off after school.

He was amazing. How would he survive her scent in such a contained space as a car? His self-control must have really been tested.

Emmett and Jasper were playing an elaborate game of chess that they had invented. They wouldn't let Edward play. Only I would play with Edward these days. I wasn't sure if he cared.

Rosalie was sprawled on the sofa, flipping through twenty channels a second. I went straight to my computer and waited for the monitor to sing to life. I was working on a fashion design project for Rosalie's wardrobe. She usually joined me, but not this time. Jasper still hadn't told me what was with her.

I stopped working on it after a while. I leaned my head around the wall after a moment and started to mouth Emmett's next moves. He sat on the floor with his back to me, and Jasper kept his face smooth as he read my lips. I smiled as he cut off Emmett's favorite knight.

Edward sat down at the grand piano. He hadn't played for such a long time. He started to play a different tune. He was composing again. I smiled. Bella really was doing him good.

I turned back to Jasper who was staring at me, waiting for my next instructions.

Edward let out a bark of laughter, before smothering it with his hand. He began to chuckle. Emmett and Jasper turned to stare. Rosalie turned stiffly around and stomped to the garage and squirmed under her car.

Edward was toying with a bridge, and seemed to not be able to get it right. When he finally got it right, I winked at Jasper, and left him to his own devices. I sat down next to Edward.

In my wind-chime voice, I sketched out a wordless descant two octaves above the melody.

"I like it," Edward said, pleased. His hands flew across the keyboards and fit all the pieces together, modifying it, and taking it towards a new direction. I caught the mood and sang along. Near the end, as the song lowered its notes, I lowered my voice, until it sounded solemn and cathedral-ish. Edward played the last note, and bowed his head over the keys.

Esme stroked his hair.

"Thanks," Edward whispered.

Esme said something in her thoughts. Edward laughed without humor, and then sighed. Then he said, "Stop it, Mom, you're making me blush."

I laughed and picked out the top hand of _Heart and Soul_. Then Edward favored me with a performance of _Chopsticks_.

I giggled, and then sighed. "So I wish you would tell me what you were laughing at Rose about," I said. "But I can see that you won't tell me."

"Nope."

I flicked his ear with my finger.

"Be nice, Alice," Esme said. "Edward is being a gentleman."

"But I want to _know_," I whined.

Edward laughed at my whining tone of voice. "Here, Esme," he said. Then he played her song.

"Thank you, dear," she squeezed his shoulder.

There was a silence as Edward thought over something in his mind.

A vision came to me. "Oh! Jasper, guess what?"

"What, Alice?" Jasper chuckled.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week! They're going to be in the neighborhood, isn't that nice?" I squealed in delight.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Esme asked, as Edward froze in horror.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to _Forks_?" He muttered the question through his tightly clenched teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, Edward. It's not their first visit." Edward was worried about Bella. I frowned. "They never hunt here. You know that."

Edward wasn't convinced. "When?"

I pursed my lips unhappily. _Monday morning. No one is going to hurt Bella._

"No," he agreed, and turned away from her. "You ready, Emmett?" They were going hunting at Goat Rocks.

"I thought we were leaving in the morning?" Emmett was surprised.

"We're coming back by midnight Sunday. I guess it's up to you when you want to leave."

"Okay, fine. Let me say goodbye to Rose first."

"Sure," Edward said.

"I suppose I have," Edward replied Emmett's thoughts.

"Play the new song for me, one more time," Esme pleaded.

"If you'd like that," he agreed. He thought for a moment, and then pulled a bottle cap out from his pocket. It looked familiar… I knew I saw it at lunch, so it must have had something to do with Bella. It was probably the bottle cap from her lemonade drink. Yes, that was it.

He nodded to himself, and then started playing. Esme and I exchanged a glance, but neither of us asked.


	8. Secret

Chapter 8- Secret

**A/N: Sorry about not posting for such a long period of time… Would you guys believe that it's been **_**crazy**_** for me lately? Anyway, I know I hate reading Author's Notes, so I won't write too much. THANKS lolafalana, for putting up with my first draft! **

After school, we all returned home, except for the predictable, disappearing Edward. He was off to spy on Bella. I would have told Jasper, but by the look on his face, he probably knew already.

We were going to wait for him, but it would be rude to make Peter and Charlotte wait. Emmett was so downcast. He had planned for Edward to be on his team. I wanted him to be in a pleasant mood, so I told him that it was a possibility, and he immediately brightened up. He scrawled a few words on a slip of paper and stuck it on the newel post. It was exactly as he did that did I have a vision. That vision, ironically, told me that Edward wasn't going to come.

I sighed. I didn't feel like going anymore, so I stayed behind. Jasper insisted on staying with me, but he had to be polite to the guests, as Esme said, and so Rosalie stayed with me. We worked on the fashion design project, and we had a lot of fun. We did go outside to go shopping. After I had another vision, I concluded that Edward would be better off in an empty house, or rather, a house without Rosalie.

When they came back the next day, we were a little disappointed. Emmett wanted Rosalie to go upstairs to do "something" and Rosalie wanted to continue. In the end, Rosalie gave in and accompanied him upstairs.

Later, Edward returned, coming for his car. Emmett and Rosalie came down at once. They weren't too happy.

Emmett was grumbling under his breath and Rosalie was clenching her teeth. Esme looked worried.

Through my next vision, I found out that he would be going to Port Angeles tonight. _Have fun in Port Angeles. Let me know when I'm allowed to talk to Bella._ I knew it would be soon, otherwise I wouldn't say I would wait.

Edward sat down at the piano, and all of us started to talk. I was the only one who was paying attention to what he was playing. It was loud and forceful, and it startled Peter and Charlotte. I sent him warnings, but he was too absorbed in his own thoughts to hear me.

As Peter and Charlotte were about to leave, Edward stood up, nodded, and said, "Charlotte, Peter."

"It was nice to see you again, Edward," Charlotte said doubtfully. Peter only nodded in return.

_They're going straight east, to Seattle. Nowhere near Port Angeles_, I informed him. I showed him the proof in my visions.

He appeared to not have heard me, but I was sure he did.

Stupid Edward…he must have known I just wanted to help! All he did was evade everyone in sight.

When he left for Port Angeles, I had a vision. It was hazy and it scared me. Bella was surrounded by five…_shadows_.

Suddenly, the figures began to clear. They were men. It reminded me of something. As I thought about it, something cleared the cobwebs in my head. I heard Emmett say something to Rosalie.

That was it! Rosalie and her human life—that was going to happen all over again with Bella if I didn't do something about it…and quickly!

I gasped out loud and, ignoring Jasper's questions, I opened up my cell phone and started to dial Edward's number furiously. It was ringing…he just wouldn't pick up the phone.

I flopped down on the sofa, and put my head in my hands. I couldn't do anything now…it was going to happen too soon, and I couldn't get to Port Angeles fast enough. Where in the world was Edward? Wasn't he sort of like Bella's protector?

I had another vision then. I saw Edward's car and Bella jumping in. I exhaled in relief. Jasper was still worried. "What did you see, Alice?"

"Bella was in danger."

"What do you mean by _was_? Isn't she still in danger?" Emmett had overheard us talking.

"I mean, Edward was there to save her." I grinned.

Rosalie chose that moment to practically shout a series of particular words I had never dared to say in the presence of anyone. If Esme or Carlisle were here, they would have scolded her. It was lucky that they weren't.

I had pretty much figured out myself why Rosalie hated it when anyone mentioned Edward and Bella in a sentence. She was jealous. Rosalie didn't love Edward, but she was used to being loved by everyone. She was probably mortified by the fact that Edward preferred a human girl over her. Also, the thing Rosalie wanted the most was to be human. Rosalie was easily offended.

Shaking off those thoughts, I focused on when Edward would return. Since he was taking Bella out to dinner, he wouldn't be back that soon.

"Alice?" Someone was shaking my shoulder. Jasper, of course—his scent flooded through me.

I had another vision. "Yes, Jasper, I'll play chess with you," I sighed wearily and accepted the invitation that hadn't even come out of his mouth yet. He looked at me worriedly, but I just shook my head and sat down at one end of the chess board. We played in silence, waiting.

After I had the vision ascertaining that Edward was returning, I sat on the porch and waited for him. What was originally about five minutes became six, then ten, then fourteen. He must not really want to come back. My sight kept clouding up and rearranging different scenes.

He came in about fifteen minutes. Instead of going around and parking in the garage, he pulled to a stop in front of the house. As he opened the door, I had a vision about what he was about to ask.

"Carlisle's in his study," I told Edward automatically, before the question had even formed on his lips.

"Thank you," Edward said, tousling my hair as he passed.

_Thank_ you _for returning my call, _I thought sarcastically.

"Oh." Edward paused at the front steps, pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He checked his missed calls. "Sorry. I didn't even check to see who it was. I was…busy."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, too. By the time I saw what was going to happen, you were on your way."

"It was close," he murmured.

_Sorry,_ I repeated, ashamed of myself.

He hesitated. "Don't be. I know you can't catch everything. No one expects you to be omniscient, Alice," he said with finality. I bet that if he were too late, then he wouldn't have forgiven me so easily. I hid that fact from him, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to try and find out.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"I almost asked you out to dinner tonight—did you catch that before I changed my mind?" Edward teased jokingly.

I grinned. "No, I missed that one too. Wish I'd known. I would have come."

"What were you concentrating on, that you missed so much?"

I replied him in my mind.

"You're shameless," Edward chuckled.

"Yep," I agreed, though reluctantly.

I remembered what I had planned to ask him. During that game of chess with Jasper, I had had another peek of the future.

I stared up at him and pursed my lips. I knew there was a hint of accusation in my eyes. _I paid better attention later. Are you going to tell them that she knows?_

He sighed, suddenly morose. "Yes. Later," he said.

_I won't say anything. Do me a favor and tell Rosalie when I'm not around, okay? _I didn't want the purity of my vocabulary to disappear with a few of her well-chosen words. I laughed, silently.

Edward flinched. "Sure…" In his mind, he definitely was refusing.

_Bella took it pretty well._

"Too well," he said reluctantly.

I grinned. He really lost his edge. _Don't underestimate Bella._

The image of the friendship I would have with Bella floated up to the surface of my mind once again.

He groaned impatiently. "Alice…" I saw, with my special power, what he was about to ask already.

_She'll be fine tonight. I'm keeping a better watch now. She sort of needs twenty-four hour supervision, doesn't she?_

"At least," Edward said wryly. If this problem we had on our hands wasn't so serious, I would have been laughing out tears (of course I couldn't, realistically) ages ago. And Edward would have clawed my eyes out.

"Anyway, you'll be with her soon." I smiled.

He took a deep breath.

"Go on—get this done with so you can be where you want to be," I told him. He had to tell Carlisle what happened (Edward didn't know that I already told him) and what to do with the rapist that he hated with a burning passion.

Edward nodded, and hurried up to Carlisle's room.

I stared once more at the cold, black night and glided upstairs to my own room, where I knew Jasper was waiting for me.


	9. Assumptions

Chapter 9- Assumptions

**Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Twilight, right?**

**A/N: Thanks, everyone, for reading and reviewing this!**

Emmett wanted to know which TV News Channel would break the story of what Carlisle had done to Lonnie—the serial rapist and murderer—first. I was betting it was CNN, and only Emmett was stupid enough to bet against me. I won, in the end, of course. Not that he cared. Money didn't mean anything to him anyway, after all.

Edward was probably worried about how much attention the news would gather, so he watched CNN anxiously. Luckily, today was a heavy news day. There just happened to be an earthquake in South America and a political kidnapping in the Middle East. So the story actually was only a few seconds, a few sentences, and a picture. At that time, Alonzo Calderas Wallace had a beard, so Bella wouldn't recognize him either.

What on earth was Edward worried about _now_?

"The coverage here in town will be light. It's too far away to be considered of local interest," I reminded him gently. "It was a good call to have Carlisle to take him out of state."

He thought about it for a while, and then nodded. "Alice, do you mind—"

I didn't even have to refer to my visions to see what he was going to ask, so I cut him off. "Rosalie will drive. She'll act pissed, but you know she'll enjoy the excuse to show off her car." I laughed.

Edward grinned at me. "See you at school," he said.

I sighed, thinking of the friendship with Bella I still did not have yet.

His grin slowly faded into a grimace.

_I know, I know_, I thought. _Not yet. I'll wait until you're ready for Bella to know me. You should know, though, that this isn't just me being selfish. Bella's going to like me, too. _

Edward didn't answer me as he hurried out the door.

I didn't want to be the one to tell Rosalie that Edward had left again, to see Bella, but who else would? At least I looked forward to telling her that she'd have to drive. And I _was _looking forward to seeing the changes she'd made to her car.

We'd arrived at school. Telling Rosalie hadn't been that bad, because she'd already guessed, and ranted for a while until she cooled down. Her car was a little ostentatious. After all, we were supposed to blend in, weren't we?

Jasper and I hadn't even stepped out of the car when a bunch of lustful boys crowded around it. They examined its every detail. But when they started to touch it, Rosalie lost her temper. That frightened them away very quickly.

I glanced at Jasper, and he glanced at me. Then we both looked away, and started to chuckle lightly.

As we walked across the parking lot to enter the school, Edward's Volvo parked right next to Rosalie's car. He and Bella got out. They were talking happily, and once in a while Bella laughed. When that happened, Edward looked happier than he had ever been.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed and she started to walk faster and faster until she stalked towards the school. Emmett kept up with her, managing not to look like he was also stalking. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd never have believed that Rosalie was now squirming in obvious mortification.

I watched them disappear into the building.

During gym, I moved apathetically through class with Edward. I hated gym…I was his teammate, naturally. It was the first day of badminton. I heard Edward sigh in boredom as he moved his racket in slow motion towards the birdie, tapping it to the other side. Lauren Mallory was on the other team. She missed.

I was twirling my racket around like a baton, feeling like I was going crazy with boredom. Luckily, Coach Clapp let us out early. My head was just about to explode. I was also feeling a little sluggish.

Edward would hurry to the math building and catch Bella before her class ended. I sighed. _Enjoy yourself,_ I thought as I headed off to meet Jasper. _Just a few days more to be patient. I suppose you won't say hi to Bella for me, will you?_

He shook his head, exasperated.

_FYI, it's going to be sunny on both sides of the sound this weekend. You might want to rearrange your plans. _His plans for Bella, of course.

I skipped towards Jasper, delighted that I would be able to form the friendship that I had been craving soon.

He moaned and continued in the opposite direction.

It was lunchtime now, and I didn't bother to even order. I was too absorbed in my thoughts of friendship. Then I noticed that Rosalie was paying close attention to what Bella and Edward were talking seriously about.

Suddenly, her knuckles turned white. I tuned in to their conversation as well, listening for what had ticked Rosalie off. I found out soon enough. It was obvious, from their conversation, that Bella knew we were vampires.

Her eyes flashed in fury and then I knew that she was shouting insults at Edward at the top of her mental lungs. I hoped that Bella wasn't frightened by the murderous glares Rosalie shot her.

"Easy, Rose," Emmett whispered, his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight—restraining her.

_Sorry, Edward,_ I thought guiltily. _She could tell Bella knew too much from your conversation…And, well, it would have been worse if I hadn't told her the truth right away. Trust me on that. _I sent him a mental picture of my most recent vision— Edward's favorite car, his Aston Martin, mangled and burning.

Then I was launched into another vision. _Edward,_ I thought warningly.

I was stared into a bright circle of sunlight. It was in a small, pretty little meadow. I recognized it, because it was one of my hazy, unfocused visions I showed Edward after he'd saved Bella from the van.

_It's the same place,_ I thought with horror.

It was the same place where I saw Bella, her skin stone-cold and her red eyes.

_Edward! _I protested shrilly. _I love her, too!_

He shut me out viciously, and turned back to Bella.

I sniffed, suddenly depressed. Jasper put his arm around me and asked me what was wrong. My eyes were downcast as I said I was fine. He didn't believe me, so I smiled weakly. That didn't help either.

Finally, I gave in. "Fine. Edward isn't listening to reason…"

Jasper glared at Edward, clearly pissed off. He had been infuriated when I told him and Rosalie that Bella knew our secret. "I'll deal with it later, Alice."

I sighed. "No, Jasper, I'd like to do that myself. But still, what if he _does _kill her? I won't ever know Bella that way."

"He won't," Jasper said flatly.

Why wouldn't Edward just _listen_?

I sat there idly, my eyes trailed off into space, when I had a vision which ensured me that in a few seconds, Edward would turn around and scowl and me. I spun around and met his scowl with a warning glance. Jasper turned around too. The words that he muttered under his breath weren't much different from Rosalie's well chosen swear words.

After we turned back around, to watch Rosalie's fiery hot expression, I had a vision. In twenty-four seconds, she would look at our table and shudder. That was because Edward was telling her about how Emmett hunted grizzlies.

What kind of human _wouldn't _shudder?

Seeing that Rosalie was already mad enough, she probably wouldn't mind this much.

"Hey Em, Bella's going to look at you and shudder in nine seconds." I looked up finally, chuckling to myself.

Emmett let out a booming laugh and presumably started to count down in his mind. When Bella did look, he returned her gaze, and hid his expression from Rosalie. "Look at that blush…" he whispered to me.

Rosalie didn't hear.

I shoved all those worries and visions into a mental shelf, which I would shuffle through later. I had to keep up a façade here. I laughed and chattered with Jasper, though he knew I was pretending.

I gave up later. Emmett was trying to comfort Rosalie, Rosalie was shaking furiously, and Jasper kept on shooting murderous glances at Edward while I was trying to talk to him.

Eternity wasn't all that appealing when you didn't have Jasper.

**A/N: This is a nice practice for my writing skills (maybe I'll get a book published one day), so thanks for supporting my story! Also, thanks to my beta, lolafalana, before I forget. **


	10. At Last

Chapter 10- At Last

On the ride to school, I wouldn't look at Edward at all. Neither did Jasper, because he sensed my mood. In fact, no one would look at Edward. Even Emmett was unusually silent, but maybe he was thinking of something else. Edward kept looking at me, probably wondering what was wrong, but this time I had blocked my mind successfully.

"Alice," Edward began. "What . . ."

All of us, besides Emmett, that is, shot venomous glares at Edward.

Edward flinched and furrowed his eyebrows, reading the thoughts of each and every one of us, or at least trying to. He wouldn't get through this time. I was sure I could block him out.

"Listen, everyone . . . I know that this may endanger us, but I am _very _sure that Bella won't tell anyone. After all, she didn't tell anyone about the van incident, did she?" I had no idea who Edward was directing that at. Perhaps it was Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, because that was _not _why I was mad.

Rosalie, who had been glowering at Edward, but staying silent until then, finally lost control. "_Endanger _us? No, that can't be possible. Lifting up a van in front of a human's face without destroying _all_ the evidence and talking about our secret so casually in a cafeteria couldn't be _dangerous_, could it? Now why would that _endanger _us?" Rosalie practically screamed.

"She won't tell," he said calmly.

Rosalie let loose a long snarl, beyond words. Now Emmett _did _glare at Edward. He patted Rosalie's hand and tried to soothe her.

"Jasper, I know that Alice is mad, but you don't even know _why _she's mad . . ." Edward coaxed. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. Edward knew that Jasper knew why I was mad, but Jasper must have been hiding it.

"Don't," I said to Jasper, gritting my teeth. "He's not worth it." I regretted those words as soon as I said them, and Edward knew it, so he wasn't offended. However, he _did _catch the mood I was in.

"Alice, you could at least tell me . . ."

_Oh, I'll _tell _you all right._

He was silent, waiting for the explosion, most likely. I rarely had any of these, and I wanted to keep it like that, so I exploded in my mind. No one but Edward would hear what I had to say.

_I was only trying to help you! What can I help it if I just see that!? You don't notice what I hear you muttering under your breath when you're thinking! 'Alice and her visions don't deserve my attention.' Whether you meant to say it out loud or not, I don't care . . . _

"Alice, I'm sorry . . ." Edward said. "I didn't mean it. I was just angry, and frightened . . ."

Emmett snorted at that.

"You know that I don't want that to happen to Bella," Edward continued.

_Speaking of Bella, you don't even let me _talk _to her. She's not _yours! _I could just go myself and talk to her, but I still listen to you! Can't you just—_

Another vision drifted past, but this one was bright, and rock-solid. After I saw it, I gasped and a hint of a grin began to form on my face. "You'll do that for me? Yes!" I squealed, when I saw it was true.

Edward grinned and nodded. He parked the car in the garage. I practically flew out of the car and skipped to my room, humming. My mood change did not go unnoticed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett shake his head, grinning. Edward smiled smugly. Jasper stared at me, incredulous, and Rosalie sighed.

Edward was going to introduce me to Bella at last . . . Since he was going to go hunting with me, he'd thought that it would be more convenient. I saw myself go up and ask him if he was ready, so it would happen in that time. The start of our friendship; I smiled to myself.

Before we left, we were going to get Bella's truck key and drive it to school for her. I sifted through my past visions. We were going to find it in the laundry, in a pair of jeans at the bottom of the pile.

I showed him my vision again, even though he definitely caught it the first time I saw it.

Today, at lunch, I was beaming so wide, my teeth were dangerously clear, but no one noticed at all. The Cullens were freaks to them, anyway. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Edward and Bella interact in their quiet conversation. Once in a while, I would stop to listen to a string of words, wondering when I could jump in. Edward said he'd tell me, but I didn't want to miss it.

". . . Not in Phoenix," Bella said reluctantly. I wondered what the original question was.

Edward's lips pressed together in a hard line.

A vast wave of déjà vu engulfed me. It was almost time to jump in . . . I got up from the table, bid goodbye to Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, and sauntered over to the trash cans. I was about to dump my tray of untouched food (an apple and a sandwich), but I hesitated and thought better of it. I put them in a plastic bag, and stuffed them both into my bag. It could end up useful.

They weren't finished talking, so I sat down with Jasper again.

"Didn't you just say goodbye to all of us?" Emmett asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Edward isn't ready. Anyway, didn't you miss me? I was gone for _fifteen seconds_!"

Jasper snickered.

I tuned my ears into Bella and Edward's conversation. Hopefully, Edward was too absorbed in the conversation to pay attention to my eavesdropping. If he found out, I would be in deep, deep trouble.

". . . I should have let you drive yourself today," Edward announced, while Bella chewed on her lunch.

"Why?" Bella demanded immediately. Her reaction was slightly quicker than most.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch," Edward said, unwillingly. Even so, I felt a _zing _of happiness when he mentioned my name to her.

"Oh," she blinked, disappointed. My face must have fallen, because Jasper patted my hand anxiously. She didn't think much of me yet . . . but she would. "That's okay; it's not far of a walk." Bella's eyes were downcast.

Edward frowned at Bella impatiently. "I'm not going to make you walk home. We'll go get your truck and leave it here for you." So that was why we were going to find Bella's truck key.

"I don't have my key with me," Bella sighed. "I really don't mind walking." She looked like what she minded was losing time with him.

"Your truck will be here," Edward insisted, "and its key will be in the ignition—unless you're afraid someone might steal it." He laughed at the thought. I couldn't hold back my giggles either. Who would steal Bella's truck? It was so old and decrepit. No one _could _steal it either. The wheezing of the loud truck would give the thief away. It was so laughable.

"All right," Bella agreed, pursing her lips, her voice challenging. She probably wouldn't have thought us to stoop so low as to search for her key in the bottom of her laundry. Speaking of laundry, I would have to find a way to sneak some better clothes for her to wear. She had no sense of fashion at all! But she would, when I had finished with her.

I decided to stop listening until Edward called for me. I felt a little guilty.

Still, chatting with myself wasn't all that appealing either. Rosalie was fuming, Jasper and Emmett were daydreaming, and Edward _still _couldn't wrap it up. They were so in love . . .

So, after a while, I started listening again. After all, what else was there to do?

". . . Why are you going with Alice?" Bella wondered. Hearing my name in her voice pleased me very much. I beamed in delight.

"Alice is the most . . . supportive," he allowed himself. He frowned after a moment.

"And the others?" Bella asked timidly. "What are they?" She glanced at our table. I quickly stared in another direction.

"They don't like me," Bella guessed sadly.

"That's not it," Edward lied, so badly anyone could see through it. "They don't understand why I can't leave you alone." Well, that was true. Good, at least Edward was being honest. Esme would have been proud.

She grimaced, and I had to hold back my giggles. "Neither do I, for that matter."

Edward shook his head slowly, and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He had perfected that movement with a lot of practice. "I told you—you don't see yourself clearly. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me," he concluded smugly. Bella blushed and glared at him at the same time.

Again, I felt guilty. This was a private conversation, and it was getting more and more personal.

I drew myself out of it and began to ask Jasper if he was going to save his food and donate it to charity. He wasn't very interested, and didn't really care, so I just bagged the food for him, and started to stare into space again.

Perhaps this was my form of sleep. I was so sluggish, I felt like a zombie. Yet another mythical creature for me to ponder.

Rosalie and I were both listening and trying not to listen to the conversation between Edward and Bella. I was having more success than she was. Suddenly, she turned and glared at Bella. Bella met her gaze, bewildered.

Edward turned and hissed balefully at Rosalie until she turned around.

I wanted to know what they had said to make Rosalie suddenly lose control, but I struggled with my longings for a while. In the end, my less noble side won. I tuned out the babble of all the people in the cafeteria besides Edward and Bella.

". . . Yes," Edward was saying. "It's probably for the best. We still have fifteen minutes of that wretched movie to endure in Biology— I don't think I could take any more."

I picked up my bag, stood, and flitted to Edward's side. I couldn't stand waiting and eavesdropping anymore.

Bella started.

Edward greeted me without looking away from Bella. I sighed. That couldn't be helped. "Alice," he said.

"Edward," I answered.

"Alice, Bella—Bella, Alice," he gestured with his hand, smiling wryly.

"Hello, Bella," I smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you." I might have stressed the "finally" a little bit too much, so Edward glared at me.

"Hi, Alice," Bella murmured shyly as I beamed at her.

"Are you ready?" I asked Edward.

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car," he said, his voice aloof.

_Fine. Be that way . . . See you!_

And with that, I sauntered out of the cafeteria, feeling Bella's eyes follow me out the door. I felt all light and bubbly inside.


	11. Thinking

Chapter 11- Thinking

**Disclaimer- Anyway, as you all know, Twilight doesn't belong to me, and most of the plot doesn't either. There are a few parts that I've made up, though. That's only because Midnight Sun hasn't come out.**

Edward was silent on the way to the park. As I thought that, he grinned. "Just thinking of Bella, you know," he said. "I'm surprised you haven't been obsessing over how she just spoke to you."

I scowled at him. "Maybe that would never have happened if you had let me just speak to her myself."

He didn't reply.

As I ran to keep up with him, I flipped through a bunch of incoming visions in my mind. Quite a few of them were about their trip to a pretty little meadow. One was Edward stepping out into the sunlight, his skin sparkling like diamonds. I saw both of them lying on the grass, and then finally… a kiss. Then I saw the vision again, but… differently this time.

Edward's quickening stride suddenly faltered and he suddenly stopped. He hadn't been expecting the first vision. He thought about it, frowned, and then resumed his sprinting. I bet he hadn't thought of what good could result from him being with Bella.

We got there in no time, having run faster than we ever had. Without speaking, we leaned down into the hunter's crouch and let the unappealing scent of animal blood draw us forward.

After the hunt, we raced each other home. I knew he was going to win, so I took my time getting home. After all, he was motivated by the idea of seeing Bella again, which made him faster. I, on the other hand, had too many worries pressing down on my mind.

I didn't want to be there when Rosalie realized that he was going to Bella's house again, so I waited until I was sure that he'd gotten to Bella's house before I started to run home.

I lay spread-eagled on my bed, talking to Jasper, who was sitting on one of the chairs in the room.

I knew that the news hadn't arrived at Jasper's ears, because if he knew that Edward was once again going to endanger us, then he wouldn't be smiling. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't trying to not punch every inch of Edward that he could get to.

"Alice, have you ever wondered how it felt like to sleep?" Only Jasper would have gotten away with asking me those types of questions. The subject of my human life was such an enigma; I hated it when the others asked me. They knew very well that I couldn't remember my human life at all, and I couldn't figure it out. It offended me a little.

"Yes, sometimes," I answered vaguely, not really paying attention.

He knew that I didn't want to think about that, so he didn't press the matter. "Have you finished your Biology essay? I haven't."

I snorted. "No. All I have to do is copy off the essays I did before. Come _on_, Jasper . . . What do you _really _want to talk about?"

He hesitated, his golden eyes boring into mine. "All right, all right," he gave in, finally. "What do you suppose Edward's doing right now?"

"You mean at Bella's house?" I asked reluctantly, knowing what the answer was already. I didn't really want to tell him.

"Yeah, of course . . . Where else would he be?" Jasper grinned, not noticing that I didn't want to tell him for some reason. Perhaps he was too curious to pay attention to my current mood. "Moping around or hunting?"

"True . . . Fine, he's still watching her sleep," I allowed myself. Just because I could nose into Edward's business didn't mean I could tell everyone else what he was doing now.

Jasper snorted. "What's so fun in watching someone sleep for the entire night?" To tell you the truth, I didn't know either.

But what Jasper didn't know was that Edward was taking Bella out hiking tomorrow. When he and Rosalie found out, who knew what would happen?

Ironically, I had a vision, then, that told me exactly what would happen.

The next day, when Edward returned, I sighed. _Edward, when you tell Jasper and Rosalie that you're taking Bella hiking to your little meadow, they're going to explode. So do me a favor, really this time, and don't tell them when I'm around._

"That's big news," he muttered without looking up as he tried to find some clothes to change into. "What am I going to wear, Alice?" He asked me.  
_You're going to wear a white collared shirt, with blue jeans, and a light tan sweater,_ I ordered him in my thoughts. He didn't know it, but if he wore that, he and Bella would match. I smiled, and concealed that fact.

I left the room to give him some privacy, only returning when Edward called me back.

"Alice," Edward said in a normal tone.

_Yes? _I ran into his room.

"Be good," he said, and ruffled my hair.

I stuck out my tongue at him and told him, "I could say the same to you."

He frowned. "It won't happen."

I shrugged. _It would be better… _I allowed myself to say.

"It _won't _happen," he repeated.

I shrugged again. _Fine with me. See you soon!_

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter that I've written by far, because this is sort of meant as a fill-in. Sorry to disappoint! ;) **

**Thanks to lolafalana, as usual.**


	12. Interrogation

Chapter 12- Interrogation

**A/N: I have a question for you guys. Do you think that Author's Notes are annoying, or are you okay with them? I could just stick them in the end, so if you don't want to read them, you don't have to.**

Edward didn't manage to exit out of the house before he started running. He was _so _in love. Now, at least, he acknowledged the fact.

I shook my head and sighed. Luckily, I wasn't in a foul mood, so I was paying attention to my visions. The next vision, as it happened, was an important one. It concerned Rosalie. She would appear . . . far too soon for the likes of me.

At full speed, I sprinted for the kitchen. I made it, but barely. Rosalie and Jasper were galumphing down the stairs. Instead of their usual fluid walk, they both put their feet down with extreme force. They were obviously angry. No prize for guessing the subject of their fury.

"ALICE!" Rosalie yelled. "Where's Edward?"

I sighed. I couldn't say that I didn't hear her. I slowly emerged from the kitchen and reluctantly walked over. "Edward . . . is . . . not here," I muttered.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and shrieked, "I _know _that! Where is he?" Jasper didn't move at all; he just stared at me, waiting.

"He's . . ." I trailed off and looked behind me. Emmett would appear in about fours seconds. Three, two, one—

"Alice, where _is _Edward?" Emmett asked.

"He's . . ." I thought about it. Edward _would _have to tell them one time or another, so it didn't matter if I told them now. I just didn't want to see their reactions. Why did Edward always have to leave it all to _me_?

". . . with Bella," I finished wearily.

"Well, she's not sleeping _now_, I guess," Emmett shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, guys. Why the fuss?"

"He's taking her hiking," I added as an afterthought. I might as well finish what I'd started. "To somewhere he didn't tell me." A meadow.

Rosalie was furious. "Does anyone know that he's taking her hiking?" She gritted her teeth while she spoke. "If someone _does _know, I'm going to _kill_ him . . . We just settled in! I don't want to move again!"

I sighed. "Rosalie, no one knows that Edward's taking Bella out. In fact, Edward doesn't know that no one knows—otherwise he wouldn't have taken her out," I regretted saying that as soon as it came out my mouth.

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Jasper finally asked.

"Well, because I didn't notice until he left . . ." That was a complete lie, created to satisfy Rosalie and Emmett's ears, so I shot Jasper a meaningful look. I would tell him later.

"Oh," Rosalie said. "I suppose it'll be okay if he kills her then. We can just say that she might have wandered into the woods and got herself killed by a wild animal." I grimaced. If Edward found out that she'd said that, then . . .

Speaking of finding out, I was a little curious. When would Bella find out that Edward had been sneaking into her house and watching her sleep at night? Would it scare her? Or would she be flattered?

I wondered if Edward would tell me. I wondered when or if Bella would run away from Edward. I also wondered if or when Bella would run away from _me_ and the rest of us vampires.

My visions wouldn't yield the answers, so I was helpless. I was going to have to wait for the time to come. Patience wasn't one of my strong suits.

**A/N: Here I am again… XD. Please review! They're wonderful motivation. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last time. And, thanks to my beta, lolafalana, as usual. Her book, Shadow of the Sun, is available now.**


	13. Finally Surfaced

Chapter 13- Finally Surfaced

**A/N: I'm sorry I don't really have a schedule for posting for you guys… I just can't write when I don't have motivation to. Thanks for reading this far! Again, reviews will be appreciated.**

On Sunday morning, I leapt out of my bed. I wasn't _sleeping_, of course; just closing my eyes, sifting through my visions, and waiting for the sun to rise. As I was going to bid Jasper "good morning" as a joke, I had a vision that made me stop in my tracks.

Jasper was at my side immediately. He watched my expression anxiously until a brilliant smile lit up my face. He laughed, relieved, and sat back down. "Well, what is it this time, Alice?"

My face suddenly fell. I couldn't tell Jasper—this was good news to me, but Jasper would get angry. However, he was going to end up knowing sooner or later, so I sighed, resigned, and told him. Even though I knew his reaction was going to be negative, I still grinned.

"Edward's going to bring Bella over here to meet us!" I exclaimed.

To my complete surprise, Jasper just shrugged. "I knew that already. Edward told me when he got back from Bella's house to change."

What? I didn't see that . . . Oh, it must have been because I was focusing on something and didn't pay attention. Still, it was really embarrassing.

"Oh," I said. I would have blushed if I could have.

He laughed. "It's all right. While you were _sleeping_"—he grinned—"he explained it all to us. We're going to take bets on whether Edward's going to bring her back or not. Emmett suggested we do it behind his back, but that's stupid, what with Edward's abilities. So what do you think, Alice? Is he going to or not?"

"Of course he is," I said certainly.

He beamed. "Great. Rosalie won't be showing up—Esme wants Emmett to make sure she's not going to ruin it all for Bella."

I knew _that_.

"Edward also warned me to keep my distance," Jasper continued.

_That _I didn't know_. _I chose not to reply.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said. "I didn't see all of that."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "So what do you want to do now?"

"What do you think about a brisk morning run?" I asked. I sorely needed to inhale some fresh air, and Edward wasn't going to come back with Bella until some time later.

He didn't answer. He just grabbed my hand and ran out of the house. I laughed, as I half-ran and half-flew in the air.

It was going to be a delightful morning.

We were running back to the house when I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I had seen that Bella and Edward were going to arrive very, very soon. My eyes widened; Jasper said later. I grabbed his hand and we started to sprint. What if we were too late?

After a few seconds, Jasper and I arrived at the house. Somehow we managed to make it with a few minutes to spare. I warned Carlisle and Esme before I took the stairs two at a time. I hid behind the staircase to wait for them to arrive. Jasper did the same.

Carlisle and Esme waited by the grand piano.

I heard Edward's and Bella's conversation as they arrived. "Ready?" Edward asked Bella, laughter clearly in his voice as he opened her door for her.

"Not even a little bit—let's go," Bella muttered as she got out of the car. She tried to laugh, but it got stuck in her throat. She was definitely scared. Was she scared of disapproval or was she scared of a houseful of vampires? If she was scared of vampires, then she wouldn't have come with Edward, so I ruled out that option.

"You look lovely," Edward said to her.

Jasper shifted uneasily beside me. "Maybe we shouldn't listen in . . ." he muttered under his breath. I shook my head at him. They were going to come in and Edward wouldn't have liked it if he heard Jasper.

They entered. Bella looked around in awe, and then her gaze fell on Carlisle and Esme. There was a short silence.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward said to break the short silence, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella," said Carlisle as he measured his steps carefully when he stepped forward to shake hands with Bella.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen," Bella said shyly.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

Suddenly, Bella beamed. "Carlisle."

Esme smiled and stepped forward as well to shake hands with her. "It's very nice to meet you," she said very sincerely. Was this a presidential meeting, or what? What was with all the handshakes?

"Thank you. It's very nice to meet you too."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked. That was our cue.

We walked out of our hiding place.

"Hey, Edward!" I called enthusiastically. I ran down the stairs and came to a sudden stop in front of her. It was too late to regret my actions. I just hoped she wasn't scared. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at me.

"Hi, Bella!" I beamed as I bounced forward to kiss her cheek. Carlisle and Esme looked staggered, and I saw Edward stiffen. I winked at him. His facial expression was unreadable.

No one seemed to know what to say. Jasper came to my rescue. He filled everyone with ease, and it was impossible to feel awkward near him. Bella smiled. Edward raised one eyebrow.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said slowly. He kept his distance and didn't offer to shake her hand.

"Hello, Jasper," Bella smiled at him shyly. She then turned toward the rest of us. "It's very nice to meet you all—you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme said kindly. "We're so glad you came."

Bella's eyes wandered towards the grand piano and a wave of nostalgia passed over her, as Jasper told me afterwards.

Esme noticed. "Do you play?" she asked as she inclined her head towards the piano.

Bella shook her head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." Bella glared at Edward. "I should have known, I guess."

Esme raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Edward can do everything, right?" Bella explained.

Jasper snickered. I snickered too, but mentally. I didn't want Bella too uncomfortable in her first visit.

"I hope you haven't been showing off," Esme scolded Edward. "It's very rude," she gave him a reproving look.

"Just a bit," he laughed freely as he and Esme shared a brief look.

"He's been too modest, actually," Bella corrected hastily.

"Well, play for her," Esme said.

"You just said that showing off was rude," Edward objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule."

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella inserted.

"It's settled, then," Esme said and pushed Edward in the general direction of the grand piano.

Edward gave Bella a long, exasperated look before he sat down and turned to the piano keys. When he started to play, Bella's mouth hung open. Jasper, Carlisle, and I chuckled at her reaction.

Esme told us to give them some privacy, so we went upstairs again, but I couldn't help listening to a few snippets of their conversation.

Jasper eventually found out, because of my guilty feelings. He then distracted my eavesdropping sense by kissing me. It worked just fine. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of the curiosity burning inside of me.

By the time we stopped kissing, Bella and Edward were already in Carlisle's study. Edward was probably showing her Carlisle's interesting history.

They stayed there for a while. I heard their footsteps. They were going to Edward's room. I couldn't stand it, so I listened in. Or at least, I tried to. I struggled with my conscience for a while.

In the end, as usual, I listened. I waited in the hallway. Jasper came, too. Emmett wanted us to ask Edward if he was going to play baseball today. There was going to be a big storm, but the weather would be dry. I was certain of it.

". . . I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not as scary as you think. I don't find you scary at all, actually," Bella was saying, confidently. Bella was either delusional, or she was lying.

He chuckled darkly. "You _really _shouldn't have said that," he said. I detected a hint of laughter in his voice.

Edward growled, and Bella backed away from him. "You wouldn't," she declared.

He leapt at her, knocking her to the ground. He was very careful. I heard him scoop her up in midair and then they crashed into the leather sofa, knocking it to the wall with a loud noise.

"You were saying?" Edward growled playfully.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster." Bella was trying to be sarcastic, but her breathless voice didn't help.

"Much better."

"Um, can I get up now?" Bella asked tentatively.

He laughed.

It was time. "Can we come in?" I asked softly. The door was open, so Bella saw me. Her cheeks were flaming red, and Edward was laughing quietly.

"Go ahead," Edward chuckled.

I walked past them to the center of the room, where I sat on the floor. "It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," I joked.

Bella stiffened.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to share," Edward grinned, holding her recklessly close. You could have fried an egg on Bella's face then; her face was burning so brightly.

"Actually," said Jasper, smiling despite himself as he walked into the room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

Edward's eyes lit up, but he hesitated.

"Of course you should bring Bella," I chirped immediately.

Jasper threw a quick, questioning glance at me. There was no way she could play ball.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked her, his expression vivid.

"Sure. Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball," Edward explained. "You'll see why."

"Will I need an umbrella?" Bella asked.

I laughed with Edward and Jasper.

"Will she?" Jasper asked me, just to be sure.

"No. The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing," I promised him.

"Good then," Bella said.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." I bounded up and danced out the door.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased me. He was right. Carlisle would come. I was just anxious to give them a little more privacy. He managed to inconspicuously close the door behind us.

I was so excited. We didn't get to play ball often. I could barely wait!

**A/N: And… You know what happens! XP. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and thanks to my beta, who managed to find time to edit my careless mistakes when she was extremely busy herself.**


	14. Bad Luck

Chapter 14- Bad Luck

**Who doesn't know that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight? o**

After Edward and Bella left, Rosalie and Emmett finally came downstairs. Rosalie was in a fairly bad mood, but Emmett was grinning. He loved to play baseball.

Carlisle had grabbed the bases and Esme had retrieved a few baseballs and two bats (in case we broke them). Esme wasn't going to play; she was going to referee, as usual. She didn't like it when we argued.

I chose some baseball t-shirts for all of us. We couldn't all match, it would be too childish. And since we were far past the age of children, I discarded that idea. Instead, I just got everyone to wear different colored collar t-shirts. I let them choose what pants to wear.

It was a rather loud, noisy trip to the clearing. Everyone was discussing who would be on whose team. Carlisle and I didn't join in on the banter, because we didn't really care. What _I_ cared about was being able to play. Esme had to keep reminding us that we had to try harder to play fair, because we had a spectator. She didn't know that she was testing Rosalie's control.

When we arrived, we all stood very still, waiting. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for the vision that told us when Edward and Bella would be coming. I was waiting too.

Then I had it. "Soon," I promised them. "They're on their way now." Emmett beamed. He loved playing baseball as an entire family.

Rosalie huffed.

So while we waited, we split into teams. I was with Carlisle and Edward while Rosalie was with Emmett and Jasper. Then, I had a vision. Soon, from the forest, we would hear a very peculiar noise that Emmett would describe as a "bear choking." It was probably Edward. They were coming.

My vision turned out to be true.

"What is _that_?" Emmett asked in disbelief. "A bear choking, or what?"

I grinned and danced away from the others to grab a ball. "Come on, Jasper; let's play catch while we wait for them."

We stood a quarter of a mile apart and tossed the baseball as fast as we could between us. While we were doing so, I had another vision. Edward and Bella were going to arrive in forty seven seconds.

Exactly forty seven seconds afterwards, Edward and Bella emerged from the forest. Esme started towards them and Emmett followed suit, after a long look at Rosalie's back; she had risen and strode off towards our general direction without a backward glance at Bella. Bella frowned, nervous.

After I had the vision ascertaining when we could start, I ran towards Bella, hurtling to a stop in front of her, like last time. "It's time," I announced dramatically. As I spoke, a deep rumble of thunder crashed into town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett winked at Bella with easy familiarity.

"Let's go," I said and reached for Emmett's hand. We darted towards the field.

As we ran, Bella and Esme were already having a lengthy conversation about Esme's human life. My eyes suddenly turned downcast, and my shoulders hunched. I wished I could talk about _my _human life, too.

I waited for the peal of thunder that was yet to come. When it came, Esme turned from her conversation with Bella and called in a clear voice. "All right," Esme said."Batter up."

I stood straight and held the ball in both hands at my waist, and then my right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike?" Bella whispered.

Did she ever watch baseball?

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," Esme replied, her eyes on the game.

Jasper hurled the ball back at my waiting hands. I permitted myself a brief grin. Once again, my right hand flicked out, but this time, Emmett swung the aluminum bat and hit the ball full on with a mighty "whack." I saw Bella jump in shock out of the corner of my eye.

The ball flew deep into the surrounding forest as Emmett flitted around the bases. Edward disappeared, and I knew that it would be another out.

"Home run," Bella muttered.

_Nope, _I thought wryly, as Edward appeared, waving the ball around, and grinning at Bella. Bella's eyes grew wide in amazement.

The inning continued, and the fun increased notch by notch. After a wild scene of Carlisle racing Jasper to first base, Bella jumped up in concern. She should have known by know that vampires didn't get hurt during baseball.

"Safe," Esme said calmly.

Emmett's team was up by one, because Rosalie managed to get around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies. But, with the aid of my ability to see the future, I knew that the score would be constantly changing as both teams took turns with the lead.

Carlisle was up to bat, and Edward was catching, when I had a frightening vision. I gasped out loud. Bella was in grave danger. How could I have been so careless? Why didn't I see that another coven of vampires would be passing by? I didn't know they would hear us playing baseball and want to join!

_Edward! _I shrieked at the top of my mental lungs. _Edward! _

After he read through my mind what had happened, he was at Bella's side before anyone could even ask me why I gasped.

"Alice?" Esme asked tensely.

"I didn't see— I couldn't tell," I whispered in shame.

All the others were gathered by now.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked, keeping his calm. I was on the verge of panicking, so I was glad that he was here.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," I said, my voice contrite. This was extremely dangerous for Bella. Why didn't I consider it?

Jasper leaned over me, his posture protective. "What changed?"

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," I murmured grimly. We all glanced quickly at Bella before looking away.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked Edward.

A look of utmost concentration passed over his face before he said, "Less than five minutes. They're running— they want to play," he scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"No, not carrying—" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked me.

"Three," I said tersely.

"Three! Let them come," he scoffed, not worried in the least. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Was that all he could think of?  
Carlisle deliberated before telling us, "Let's just continue the game. Alice said they were merely curious."

Esme asked Edward if they were thirsty, and he shook his head.

"You catch, Esme," he said wearily, planting himself in front of Bella. "I'll call it now." And we continued to play, but the fun was all sucked out of it. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It was careless of me to expose you like this," Edward muttered, taking a half step and angling himself between me and what was coming. I shuddered.

After a little while, everyone except for Bella turned towards the right field, hearing sounds of passage too soft for Bella to catch.

**A/N: Thanks to lolafalana.**


	15. Weak Link

Chapter 15- Weak Link

**Disclaimer- Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I'm only going to put a few disclaimers in this story, but I hope you know that I'm just too lazy to stick a few more in.**

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging thirteen meters apart. The first male fell back to allow the first to take the front, and orient himself in a manner that displayed clearly who was the leader of the pack. However, with a look at Edward, I realized that it was all a show. There was a woman, too. She had flaming red hair and a wild look in her eyes, which were the same as the other two men; a disturbing shade of burgundy.

They closed ranks as they cautiously approached us. I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye. Her lips were slightly parted as she gazed in wonder at the newcomers. Edward shuddered in disgust.

Their walk seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a hunter's crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of hikers around this area.

They all straightened into a more casual mode when Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stepped forward. The woman's eyes narrowed to slits as she took in Carlisle's more polished, urbane stance.

The dark-haired man smiled as he faced Carlisle. "We thought we heard a game," he said amiably, with a slight French accent. "I'm Laurent- these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

My mind raced. They wanted to play, but they hadn't noticed what Bella was . . . Not yet, at least. What would Carlisle say to get us out of this?

"I'm Carlisle," he said and pointed us out in groups, careful not to mention deliberate individuals. "This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." Bella shuddered, but no one seemed to notice.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked eagerly.

Carlisle matched his friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" Carlisle kept a straight face.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company for a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves," Carlisle said. The tense atmosphere had gradually shifted into a casual conversation. The love that coursed through my heart for Jasper at the moment was overpowering.

"What's your hunting territory?" Laurent casually inquired.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up in Denali."

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" Laurent asked, curious.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably? It's a rather long story," Carlisle invited.

Victoria and James glanced at each other in surprise at the word "home."

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." Laurent smiled. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up for a while," he said as he took in Carlisle's more refined appearance again.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting on this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Carlisle was so calm, I was so sure that none of the three visitors would notice that he was hiding Bella right under their noses. I was beginning to hope that maybe it would turn out all right after all, and Edward wouldn't have to blame himself if anything happened to Bella. I checked on him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't relax, and I had no way to find out whether he was listening to my thoughts or not.

"Of course," Laurent said. "We won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway." He chuckled.

Bella shuddered again.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us— Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the jeep," he casually added. My gaze flickered to him and back to Bella as he spoke our names. Surely they wouldn't notice that all our gazes seemed to be centered on Bella? Then I gasped as I drifted into another vision. We would not get Bella out unnoticed. Edward stiffened as he heard my thoughts.

Then, just like my vision, Bella's hair fluttered in the light breeze and James happened to be downwind to catch the scent.

James whipped his head around and stared at Bella intensely as his nostrils flared. My eyes widened and I made a move to protect Bella until I felt Jasper's arm on my shoulder. "Edward will take care of her," he promised solemnly. His golden-bronze eyes bored into mine. "I don't want you in danger," he continued in a whisper as I began to protest.

My body turned cold (if that was even possible) and a swift rigidity fell on all of us as James lurched into a hunter's crouch. Edward snarled. The sound echoed in my head. He shifted his position to shield Bella from the attack.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed with his lips parted in surprise. Edward and James remained in their aggressive positions. James feinted slightly towards his right. Edward shifted in response. The noise that came from Edward's throat was filled with white-hot fury. I shivered and shifted a little. Jasper's arm tightened on my shoulder.

"She's with us," Carlisle said coldly as he watched James. Awareness dawned on Laurent's face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked incredulously as he took a step forward.

Both Jasper and I tensed. Edward snarled even more ferociously. Laurent rocked back on his heels. "But she's _human_!" he exclaimed, overwhelmed.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle repeated his eyes still on James.

"Yes," Emmett agreed; his gaze was on James as well. James slowly backed out of his crouch, but his eyes never left Bella's face.

When Laurent spoke it was obvious that it was an attempt to try and calm us all down. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed," Carlisle replied, his voice still hard.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation," Laurent continued, "and of course we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glared at him in disbelief. I knew at that moment that James would to hunt Bella down, no matter what Laurent said, and no matter what extremes Edward would go to defend her.

At that moment I didn't know how right I would be.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" Carlisle called. They stood together effectively blocking Bella from view. I instantly appeared at Bella's side. Emmett fell back slowly and backed towards us.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward's voice was devoid of any emotion. I suddenly felt nervous inside. What would happen to Edward if Bella was harmed? I tried to imagine my existence without Jasper. I couldn't.

Bella had been rooted to the ground the whole time, her back ramrod straight. Edward had to grip her elbow and pull sharply to break her trance. Bella glanced at me, her eyes wide with fear, and glanced at Edward, horrorstruck. Emmett and I trailed closely behind to hide her from view.

We moved at human speed to the forest edge, ready to break into a sprint anytime. Edward was extremely impatient— it felt like it radiated off of him like fumes. Once we were in the trees, Edward slung Bella over his back and we started to run. I had never seen Edward run that fast. He was driven on by pure fury and fear for Bella. Emmet and I ran just as hastily as we could after him.

We reached the jeep; Edward hardly broke his stride as he flung Bella in the backseat. "Strap her in," he ordered Emmett. I was already in the front seat while I glared out the side window, immersed in my furious thoughts.

Edward started the engine. It roared to life and we spun around to face the road. Edward mumbled a string of profanities while Bella glanced nervously around.

After we hit the main road, Edward drove the car south away from Forks. Bella noticed. "Where are we going?" she asked.

No one answered. I didn't even look at her.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" Even when Bella was mad, it couldn't be compared to Edward's impending fury.

"We have to get you away from here— far away— now," Edward muttered through his clenched teeth.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" There were tears in her eyes as she yelled and struggled with the harness.

"Emmett," Edward said grimly.

Emmett secured Bella's hands in his steely grasp.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this." Bella's voice was a mixture of anger, confusion, and fury.

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet," Edward said in a dangerously soft tone while he never took his eyes off the road.

"You have to take me back— Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family— Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"Calm down, Bella," Edward said in a hard voice. "We've been through this before," he muttered.

However, I could see that Bella had a point.

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" Bella struggled vainly.

"Edward, pull over." I finally spoke for the first time._ You don't want me to get mad in front of Bella, Edward._

He flashed me a hard look and sped up.

"Edward, let's just talk this through," I said. There was a warning tone in my voice. _Just listen to Bella!_

"You don't understand!" Edward exploded. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you _see _that? He's a tracker!"

_Yes, I knew that he was something like that, but it's not as important as- _I thought better of it.

"Pull over, Edward," I said reasonably. There was a ring of authority in my voice, though I hadn't meant for it to be there.

Bella stared at me questioningly.

"Do it, Edward," I wheedled him.

"Listen to me, Alice," Edward nearly shouted. "I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession— he wants her, Alice- her, _specifically. _He begins the hunt tonight."

_Sorry, I didn't know it was like that, but still . . ._

"He doesn't know where—" I tried to comfort him a little.

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town?" He interrupted me. I felt a twinge of annoyance singe my stomach. "His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

Bella gasped and finally noticed what I'd had thought of too. "Charlie! You can't leave him there. You can't leave him!"

"She's right," I said.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," I coaxed.

The car slowed a little before it screeched to a sudden stop.

"There are no other options," Edward hissed.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella shouted. Edward didn't even look at her.

"We have to take her back," Emmett said.

"No," Edward growled.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her." Emmett grinned suddenly. He looked at our situation the way he looked at a fight. No wonder Edward was so angry.

"He'll wait." Edward's reply was curt.

"I can wait, too." Emmett smiled.

"You didn't see— you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him," Edward snapped.

Emmett wasn't disturbed in the slightest. "That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There's another option," I inserted quietly. _We could make her immortal . . ._

"There— is— no— other— option!" Edward yelled in pure fury.

Emmett and Bella both stared at him in shock. I, on the other hand, was unsurprised. I expected it. Bella watched incredulously as we stared each other down for a long minute.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella asked which broke through the silence.

"No," Edward growled. I glared at him. I'd tried very hard not to be irritated, but now . . . I was finally angry.

"Listen," Bella begged. "You take me back."

"No," Edward interrupted her.

Bella glared at him and continued, "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

We all stared at her, stunned, even me. I was so caught up in my anger that I hadn't paid attention to my visions. It really _was _a pretty good idea.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett was surprised.

I looked at Bella's indignant expression. If the situation wasn't as serious, I would have laughed.

"It might work— and we simply couldn't leave her father unprotected. You know that," I said to Edward. We all looked at him.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

Emmett was confident. "Edward, he's not getting through us," he reminded him.

I thought for a while. "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I _demand _that you take me home." Bella tried to sound firm.

Edward pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please," Bella said in a much smaller voice. It wasn't the best time to think of it, but Bella could be pretty funny sometimes.

Edward didn't look up. When he spoke, his voice sounded ragged. "You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

The jeep rumbled to life and he spun us around with a squeal of the tires.

"Emmett?" Bella asked and looked pointedly at her hands.

"Oh, sorry." He let her loose.

A few minutes passed in silence other than the roar of the engine. Then Edward spoke again.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He glared at Bella in the rearview mirror. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett broke in. "I'm with you."

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

Edward sighed. "If the tracker _is _there," he continued grimly, "we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," I said confidently. I showed him the visions I'd uncovered.

Edward seemed to accept that.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" I asked.

His voice had a hard edge. "You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not," I said calmly, after I sifted through the barrage of new visions.

The stream of profanities started again and tumbled out of Edward's mouth.

"We can't all fit in my truck," Bella whispered.

Edward didn't appear to hear her.

"I think you should let me go alone," she said even more quietly.

He heard that.

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," he said between clenched teeth. I sighed. Edward was so stubborn.

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile," I protested. "If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker?" Bella asked. "He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

Emmett looked at her, surprised again. "Edward, listen to her," he urged. "I think she's right."

"Yes, she is," I agreed, my teeth clenched. _Would you just _listen_ already? We're not going to bite your head off._

"I can't do that." Edward's voice was cold as ice.

"Emmett should stay, too," Bella continued, as if nothing had happened. "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" Emmett turned on Bella. He was obviously annoyed.

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," I reminded him.

Edward stared at me incredulously. "You think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not," I reassured him, a little louder than necessary. "Jasper and I will take her." I showed him the proof.

I saw his stubborn expression and sighed quietly. Did he not trust me at all?

"I can't do that," Edward repeated, but this time there was defeat in his voice.

Our logic was working on him.

Bella tried her hardest to be persuasive. "Hang out here for a week —" seeing Edward's hard-as-rock expression, she amended "— a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home." Yes, I could see that happening. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't notice the tinge of fear in her shaky voice.

Edward considered that. _Come on, it won't be that bad, _I tried to comfort him.

"Meet you where?" Edward asked.

"Phoenix." I could see where this was going now.

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," he said impatiently. Edward obviously couldn't.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

"She's diabolical." Emmett chuckled.

"And if that doesn't work?" Edward countered while he ignored Emmett.

"There are several million people in Phoenix," Bella said, unfazed.

"It's not that hard to find a phone book." _Seriously, Edward, how stupid do you think Bella is?_

"I won't go home."

"Oh?" he inquired in a dangerous tone.

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place." I could have smiled at her offended expression.

"Edward, we'll be with her," I reminded him again.

"What are _you _going to do in _Phoenix_?" he asked me scathingly. The poor guy was too caught up in his fear to care about the people—example, me—who were trying to help him.

"Stay indoors."

_Edward, next to this tracker, do you think that the sun is a problem for me?_

He nodded.

_Good God._

A corner of his mouth turned up.

"I kind of like it." We all knew what Emmett was thinking. Emmett will always be Emmett, after all.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward snapped at him.

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will _get _hurt — she'll _get _hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone . . ." He trailed off with a slow smile.

The Jeep traveled slowly along as we drove into town. I could hear Bella's heartbeat accelerate.

"Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. Emmett and I looked out of our windows. "If you let anything happen to yourself— anything at all — I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Bella whispered nervously. She swallowed loudly.

He turned to me.

"Can Jasper handle this?"

_What do you think? _I was losing my temper. "Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered." I said it aloud for no reason at all.

"Can _you _handle this?" he asked.

_Okay, that was it._ I pulled back my lips let out a loud, guttural snarl. Bella cowered against the seat in terror._ Just change her already. Will that make you happy? We'd all be safe and happy that way._

Edward smiled at me. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered suddenly.

_Stupid moron._


	16. Uncontrollable Climax

Chapter 16- Uncontrollable Climax

Bella gulped nervously because she anticipated what would happen. I could see the fear behind her blank expression. I felt really, really sorry for her.

All the house lights were on. The light, in contrast to the dark night, was strange to my eyes.

Edward pulled up slowly and stayed well back from Bella's truck. I was acutely alert while I searched for something out of place. I would not mess it up again tonight. The engine cut off. My mind raced at a speed unimaginably quick, even for a vampire.

"He's not here," Edward said through clenched teeth. "Let's go." Emmett reached over to help Bella out of the harness.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said in a low, painful yet cheerful voice that he faked easily, "we'll take care of things here quickly."

I saw tears well up in Bella's eyes as she looked at Emmett. She didn't want him to be in danger, I supposed. Her concepts were terribly distorted. Emmett could take care of himself.

Suddenly, her tears brimmed over the edge and slid down her cheeks in silence. Wordlessly, I glanced at Edward. His face was expressionless.

"Alice, Emmett." I jumped a little when he spoke my name. I was so nervous and tense that I couldn't even see that Edward would say my name. I was so pathetic. I glided into the shadows and hid behind the Jeep.

Edward opened Bella's door and took her hand, then drew her into his arms. He walked her swiftly toward the house while his eyes always roved through the night.

"Fifteen minutes," I heard him warn under his breath.

"I can do this." Bella sniffled. I hoped she was a convincible liar.

I heard rustling.

"I love you," Bella said in an intense, strained voice. "I will always love you, no matter what happens now." _I didn't need to hear that._ As I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, I kept quiet and listened for sounds of Bella's pursuer.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella," he said.

"Just follow the plan, okay? Keep Charlie safe for me. He's not going to like me very much after this and I want to have the chance to apologize later."

"Get inside, Bella. We have to hurry."

"One more thing," Bella whispered passionately. "Don't listen to another word I say tonight!" She stretched up on her toes to kiss him forcefully before turning and kicking the door open.

Go away, Edward!" Bella yelled at him, ran inside, and slammed the door shut in his still-shocked face.

My eyes burned holes in James's back. He had stopped to watch while he leaned on a tree, hidden from Edward's sight. Edward vanished into Bella's room. He didn't even hear James's thoughts; he was too focused.

"Bella?"

"Leave me alone!" Bella screamed at him through her tears. She ran noisily up the stairs to her room, threw the door, and locked it. I heard the impact on the floor as she flung herself on the floor.

Before long, Charlie was pounding on her door.

"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" His voice was frightened.

"I'm going _borne_," Bella shouted, her voice breaking.

"Did he hurt you?" His tone edged toward anger.

A blob of color danced in front of my eyes before it swirled into a rock solid vision. He was going to come very, very soon. I climbed into the Jeep. The windows had shades, just in case I needed them. I was sure he wouldn't harm me—he just wanted Bella, but I was a little intimidated by him for some reason.

Shrinking in disgust, I shook that feeling off. I was here to _protect _Bella. I could fend for myself.

"No!" she shrieked a few octaves higher.

"Did he break up with you?" Charlie was perplexed.

"No!" Bella yelled little quieter.

"What happened, Bella?" Charlie demanded through the door, pounding again.

"_I _broke up with _him_!" She screamed back and zipped something up.

I saw, with the aid of my gift, that he was going to come, and soon. I kept very still, being careful not to breathe. _God, Edward, he's coming!_

"I'll be in the truck —go!" I heard him whisper. He leapt out the window.

Bella unlocked the door and stumbled down the stairs.

"What happened?" he yelled. "I thought you liked him."

"I _do _like him — that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it — I can't stay here another minute!" Wow, I had no idea that Bella had it in her to say that to her father.

Bella headed for the door. I saw James's face glow in the moonlight. He was focused on Emmett, who blocked his way.

"Bells, you can't leave now. It's nighttime," Charlie whispered. Though his voice was gruff, there was a hint of a whimper in it.

"I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired."

"Just wait another week," Charlie pled. "Renee will be back by then."

"What?" Oh, no. That wasn't good.

Charlie babbled with relief as Bella hesitated. "She called while you were out. Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona. The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another shortstop."

"I have a key," Bella muttered and turned the knob. "Just let me go, Charlie," Bella said. Her voice was strained with the effort to keep her voice steady. "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate _Forks!"

Her cruel words did their job—she ran into the night. She sprinted wildly for the truck while he glanced behind her. For a moment there, I thought she would trip over something. She threw the bag in and closed the door. The truck's engine roared to life.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" Bella shouted in pure desperation.

The truck disappeared and veered around a corner.

I started the Jeep. I didn't have to look back to know that James was pursuing me. I knew that Emmett would be all right.

_Edward, it's me,_ I thought when I saw Bella's horrified face peer out the back window. _James isn't far behind._

Emmett ran past the Jeep. I heard a bloodcurdling scream for the eighty-fifth of a second before it was muffled.

I let out my breath when we hit the northern highway. Through my visions, I could see James falling back. He was going to meet up with the female, Victoria. I grimaced. This wasn't over.

Before long, Edward turned into the drive with Emmett on his tail. I followed closely behind. I drove into the garage, hurtled forward, and caught up with Emmett, who carried Bella.

We burst into the large white room. Emmett growled at Laurent as he set Bella down next to Edward.

I knew that Laurent would be here, but it wasn't really important, as he wasn't here to bring trouble. I had a job to do.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced while he glared balefully at Laurent with an "I-hope-you're-happy" expression.

Laurent's face was unhappy, nonetheless. "I was afraid of that."

I danced to Jasper's side and whispered in his ear. "Let's go. I've got to get clothes and things for Bella. We're going to be in hiding with her."

We flew up the stairs together.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in a chilled tone.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James when he gets started." I felt the last flutters of hope fade from my chest.

Sensing that this wasn't the time to eavesdrop, I began to pack my necessities into a leather bag.

Jasper stood there, not sure what to do. "Pack some of your clothes, Jasper. Maybe pack some human food, too—we should be prepared." He nodded before he went to grab a bag.

Jasper's items were stuffed in a black and white duffel bag. I placed the leather bag next to it and turned to Jasper.

He was already looking at me. "You shouldn't be nervous, Alice, everyone will be fine—trust me."

I trusted him all right. "I know, but what if, you know, Bella . . ."

He cupped my chin in his hands and bent down. His eyes smoldered as he sent vibes of comfort to me.

"Thanks, Jasper, I needed that," I sighed and felt a lot better.

His eyes twinkled. "You need more than that," he teased as he pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes, now sure that it would all turn out fine.

When we stopped kissing a while later, Jasper climbed onto the bed and sat me on his lap. I listened to what was happening downstairs.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north—to that clan in Denali." Laurent hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry."

"Go in peace," Carlisle replied simply.

I was thrown into a whirlwind of hazy and enigmatic visions. I did, however, catch a few things.

_Edward, I can see James and Victoria meeting somewhere. You're going to lead the tracker off. I'm not sure about Victoria, though._

Edward grumbled in reply.

"How close?" Carlisle asked.

Someone touched the keypad and the shutters sealed up the wall.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female." Yes, Edward would know the details.

"What's the plan?" Someone asked. I couldn't be sure—I was still sifting through my cloudy information.

"We'll lead him off and then Jasper and Alice will run her south." I felt a twinge of something undefined in my stomach.

"And then?"

Edward's tone was deadly. "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed.

Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," Edward commanded in a loud voice.

"Why should I?" she hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace—a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

I flinched.

"Jasper," I said and turned around to snatch his bag. "Bella's going to come up soon. Can you get your bag in the . . ." I plunged deeper into my sight. Yes, that was it. "Can you get it in the Mercedes?"

I went to grab the small leather bag and waited for Esme and Bella to finish trading clothes. When they appeared, I grabbed one of Bella's elbows and flew down the stairs. I promptly had a few visions when we skidded to a stop.

Edward and Emmett were ready to leave, Emmett carrying his backpack over his shoulder. Carlisle was handed something small to Esme. I reached out my hand for the tiny silver cell phone I had foreseen him give me.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," Carlisle whispered to Bella as he passed her. She nodded and glanced fearfully at someone.

"Alice, Jasper—take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." I was nodding before he finished. _I know already, Edward._

He shot me a murderous glare.

"We're taking the Jeep," he added as an afterthought.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. Hopefully, I could see that. Surprisingly, the visions were rock-solid. They passed by quickly, but I had gotten what I wanted. James, his eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight, was running and sniffing at the same time, tracking the Jeep. The red-head was chasing Bella's truck. There was a determined expression on Esme's face.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." My voice was certain.

"Let's go." Carlisle started to walk towards the kitchen.

Edward rushed to Bella's side. I could see him clench his fist in agony while he kissed her. He didn't even notice that he lifted Bella's feet off the floor. Then he set her down while he held her face. Edward turned away and disappeared with Carlisle and Emmett.

Rosalie practically radiated waves of anger. I looked away as Bella started to shed silent tears.

Esme's phone vibrated in her hand. It flashed to her ear.

"Now," she said. Rosalie stalked out the front door

"Be safe," Esme whispered and touched Bella's cheek.

The truck's engine started loudly. I could barely hear it—another vision flickered before my eyes. Edward was going to call.

Jasper and Bella waited. My phone was at my ear before it rang.

"The woman's on Esme's trail, I know already!" I chattered into the phone before he could say a word.

"Good, remember that Bella needs to eat a lot more frequently than we do," was all he said before he hung up.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." I ran to get the Mercedes, my fingers nearly fumbled with the keys in my fear for Bella, and for Jasper. I started the engine and drove out of the garage and left it on as I ran into the house.

"I'm not," Bella mumbled to Jasper. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing." I was glad that they were starting a conversation.

"You're wrong," he repeated and smiled kindly at Bella.

I stepped through the front door and walked towards Bella. "May I?" I asked her. Even if she said no, I wouldn't have listened anyway.

"You're the first one to ask permission." She smiled crookedly. Now that was ironic.

I lifted her in my arms, shielding her protectively, and then we ran out the door, and didn't bother to turn the house lights off.


	17. Tracked Down

**Chapter 17- ****Tracked Down**

It was extremely silent in the car. I could tell that Bella was suffering from sleep deprivation—the circles forming underneath her eyes were my first clue.

All I could make out was the muffled purr of the engine, Bella's loud heartbeat and shallow breathing, and Jasper's quiet muttering. Sorting out the information I'd dug up, I realized that I didn't know much.

I knew which hotel we would be staying at, that was all.

It was all so frustrating.

Bella's head was on my neck. Her warmth and fragrance was making it hard for me to concentrate. The wet sound of her heart pumping blood was driving me crazy. I relaxed as Jasper sent waves of calm over to me.

The front of my 100% cotton shirt was stained with her tears. Strangely, I didn't really mind.

Thanks to my special power, I knew she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. Bella was so strange; she probably even knew she was tired—but for some reason she was straining to stay awake.

"Which way to the airport, Bella?" Jasper asked. Bella flinched. I wasn't the only one who noticed the uncomfortable silence. I shot a meaningful look at Jasper, something in the lines of a "let-her-get-some-sleep" face.

"Stay on the I-ten," Bella replied automatically. "We'll pass right by it." She didn't realize it, but her voice was lifeless and cracking. I wondered what she was thinking about now.

"Are we flying somewhere?" Bella asked me, her large eyes questioning.

"No, but it's better to be close, just in case."

We had barely started searching for the hotel suite that fit my visions, when Bella fell asleep. We found the hotel all too soon, and I didn't want to wake Bella up, but the sun was already falling behind the horizon. She could sleep in the hotel suite. I got out of the car, her arm draped over my shoulder and my arm around her waist, and drug her along as she stumbled.

I reached into my bag and pulled out several bundles of unused bills. I had sorted them out just the day before. It was probably enough, due to the stares I received. It was only about a few thousand dollars.

Jasper took our bags while I paid the fee in the lobby. The man at the desk kept staring at me with wide eyes as I walked upstairs, half-carrying Bella. Jasper growled and shot a glare in his direction.

The hotel suite was large in comparison to others I'd been to. The bedroom was acceptable, just lacking the right design. The room had a major lack of color. There was only brown for the blankets, pillows, and curtains—the rest was all white.

I set Bella down on the bed, placed her head on the pillow, and covered her body with the heavy blankets. She sighed in her sleep. I closed the door upon exiting the room. Jasper was already lounged on the couch, his eyes on me. The television blared in the background as I stepped towards him, uncertain.

He grinned before beckoning to me with his finger to join him on the couch.

"What, Jazzy?" I asked.

"She's not going to wake up soon, is she?" He asked me with a twinkle in his eyes. While I was trying to find out, his right hand started inching up my shirt.

My eyes widened, startled. "Um, she's going to wake up when it's still dark, I…" I trailed off as his hand kept getting higher. "Jasper!" I told him off, annoyed.

He laughed. "Just kidding, Alice."

I smacked him playfully. "If she's going to wake up at three, then I think we should order her something to eat at two-thirty. Is there even room service in this place?"

"Don't worry, Alice." He chuckled. "I'll find a way." He opened the door and walked out, leaving me alone on the couch.

I watched CNN for a while and tried to call Edward. The phone rang forty-two times before I ended the call. Was there something wrong? I nearly called to Edward via my mind. For a moment there, I forgot I was in Phoenix.

Jasper returned, smugly. "I ordered Bella's food—it's going to be delivered at two-thirty, and at breakfast, lunch, and dinner time."

"Thanks," I sighed. That was one thing taken care of. I rubbed my temples. I hugged Jasper because I was so nervous and I desperately needed a hug.

"It'll be okay, Alice. I promise," he comforted me, his voice slightly muffled.

I laughed and jumped back. "I know, Jazz."

"Yeah, of course you know," he said.

"Hey!" I pouted. Abruptly, my good mood vanished. "But the others haven't called me back," I admitted.

"They're probably just taking precautions. After all, you know they wouldn't risk having the tracker overhear."

"I guess," was my reluctant answer.

We watched CNN for a few more hours. I started to wonder what time it was. I had just opened my mouth to ask Jasper when an image flickered into my mind. In the image, Bella's eyes opened and she pulled back the drapes.

I sighed. She would have to know that we couldn't risk even pulling back the drapes, but since she would be waking up soon, I would just save that for later. I returned to the couch and waited.

I heard a creaking noise, followed by a moan. There was a moment's silence before I heard footsteps and the sound of curtains swishing.

"Bella's awake," I informed Jasper. "I'm going in to check on her." He nodded and took out the food we'd ordered for Bella.

I tapped on the door lightly. "Can I come in?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Sure."

I walked in and looked her over cautiously. "You look like you could sleep longer," I said. The circles under her eyes looked worse than they had the day before. Her hair was messed up, and she let out a yawn. Bella just shook her head slowly.

I drifted to the curtains and closed them securely before turning back to Bella. "We'll need to stay inside," I informed her gently. I hoped she wouldn't be bored to death.

"Okay." Her voice was hoarse, like I'd expected.

"Thirsty?" I asked her lightly.

Bella shrugged. "I'm okay. How about you?"

"Nothing unmanageable." I smiled. I hadn't even thought of my thirst before she said that. "I ordered some food for you; it's in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted it.

Bella sat up straighter. "He called?"

"No," I said, watching her face fall. "It was before we left." I caught myself before adding the fact that I _did _call him, but he didn't pick up the phone. I took her hand carefully and led her through the door into the living room of the hotel suite. Jasper now sat at the desk in the corner, still watching the news. Bella sat on the floor next to the coffee table and began picking at her food slowly. I perched on the edge of the couch and stared at the TV like Jasper. Edward _had _to call soon—what was I going to tell Bella?

The Bella in question was eating slowly, watching my every movement. Before long, she pushed the tray away. I looked down at her.

"What's wrong, Alice?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong." I tried my best to assume an innocent expression. It didn't seem to work—Bella still looked warily at me.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for Carlisle to call," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"And should he have called by now?" Bella asked suspiciously. My eyes flitted from Bella to the phone and back.

"What does that mean?" she asked when she knew she wasn't getting an answer. Her voice quavered, and she fought to control it. "That he hasn't called yet?"

"It just means that they don't have anything to tell us." I tried to keep my voice soothing.

Jasper was beside me, closer to Bella than usual. "Bella," he said in a calm voice. "You have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."

"I know that."

"Then why are you frightened?" he asked, confused.

"You heard what Laurent said," Bella whispered. "He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett . . . Edward . . ." She swallowed loudly. "If that wild female hurts Esme . . ." she continued, her voice getting higher and higher, a note of hysteria beginning to rise in it. "How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me —"

"Bella, Bella, stop," he interrupted her. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this—none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me!" he ordered her roughly, for she had looked away. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you —"

I cut in, touching her cheek. "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

She looked into my eyes, which were probably dark by now.

Jasper and Bella stayed in the room. I called down to the front desk and asked them to ignore our maid service for now. The windows stayed shut, the TV on, though no one really watched it.

At regular intervals, food was delivered for Bella. She ate silently, obviously not very hungry. The feeling of unease began to grow in my stomach. My eyes followed Bella as she fidgeted and paced. She was probably bored, but I was too focused with my visions to ask what she wanted to do.

When she went to the bedroom, I followed her casually. She lay across the bed, and I sat next to her, legs folded. She curled up into a small ball, wrapping her arms around my legs.

"Alice?" she asked me in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"What do you think they're doing?" Her voice was calm.

"Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him. Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear." I wondered if I had said too much.

"And Esme?" She asked anxiously.

"I think she must be back in Forks. She won't call if there's any chance the female will overhear. I expect they're all just being very careful." I stressed out the word think—after all, it was just a hunch.

"Do you think they're safe, really?"

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?" I felt like chuckling; she was so stubborn.

"Would you tell me the truth, though?" That caught me off guard. Hadn't I been telling her the truth just now?

"Yes. I will always tell you the truth," I said, not sure where she was going.

Bella deliberated for a moment, and decided I meant it. "Tell me then . . . how do you become a vampire?"

_Oh._ Her question caught me off guard again. I was quiet. She rolled over to look at me questioningly. "Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," I said firmly. _But you should know, really._

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know."

"I know." I would have told her . . . if I could have.

She looked at me, waiting.

I sighed. How could I refuse her if I wanted to say it as well? "He'll be _extremely _angry."

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you," Bella said quickly.

I looked at her, choosing whether or not to back out of this. "I'll tell you the mechanics of it," I said finally, "but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."

She waited.

"As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal—much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."

Bella was pondering that. I wondered what Edward had told her already.

I smiled widely. "We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," I said, making sure my teeth were in full sight. She stared at them, dumbstruck. "The venom doesn't kill—it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So . . . if the venom is left to spread . . ." she murmured.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

She shivered.

"It's not pleasant, you see." _If you want to become one of us, you'd better accept the ugly bits._

"Edward said that it was very hard to do… I don't quite understand," Bella murmured quietly.

"We're also like sharks in a way. Once we taste the blood, or even smell it for that matter, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible. So you see, to actually bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides — the blood-lust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other."

"Why do you think you don't remember?"

"I don't know. For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing of being human." My voice was wistful. I wish someone could have answered all my questions about myself. But there was no one there. I didn't even know who changed me.

I floated into an abyss of darkness, the present world going hazy and disappearing altogether. This wasn't like any other vision I had. There was a blinding white flash before I saw a long room. It had mirrors everywhere on its walls, and the floor was wooden. There was a gold stripe on the mirrors. The tracker, James, was there, waiting, with a twisted smile playing at his lips. Something felt terribly wrong . . . Even though I knew that this would happen soon, the picture was too dark, too fuzzy. Something wasn't complete.

It was over almost as suddenly as it began.

I leaped from the bed, landing lightly on my feet. Bella's head jerked up as she stared at me, startled.

"Something's changed." _Jasper, can you feel my fear? _I'd forgotten, in my panic, that Jasper didn't read minds.

I reached the door at the same time Jasper did. He had obviously heard our conversation and my sudden exclamation. He put his hands on my shoulders and guided me back to the bed, sitting me on the edge.

"What do you see?" he asked me intently, staring into my eyes. My eyes were focused on my visions, struggling to find something more about the strange room. Bella sat close to me, leaning in to catch my voice, which was low and quick.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold . . . a gold stripe across the mirrors." Bella's lips quivered.

"Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing—another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?" he asked seriously.

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

Jasper's voice was calm as he questioned me. "What is he doing?"

I sifted through a few visions. "He's watching TV . . . no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark." I repeated, slightly dazed. Never had this happened to me before. My visions had been fuzzy before, but never dark.

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

It almost hurt, thinking so hard. A few more images popped up in my mind just in time. "Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits." My eyes focused on Jasper's face.

"There's nothing else?"

I shook my head, disappointed. I stared into the depths of his eyes.

"What does it mean?" Bella asked.

Neither of them answered for a moment, then Jasper looked at her. "It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room," Jasper explained, glancing back at me.

"But we don't know where those rooms are?" Bella asked.

"No." Jasper clarified.

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." My voice was bleak. That was obvious.

"Should we call?" Bella asked. I didn't think that was the best idea.

A vision showed me the cell phone Carlisle had given me would ring a split second before the phone actually rang, so I was already starting across the room to pick it up.

I answered the call and held the phone to my ear.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle," I breathed.

"Alice, you probably know this, but we lost him." He paused for a second. "Is Bella fine?"

"Yes," I said, glancing at her.

"Has anything happened? Do you know anything we need to know?" Carlisle's voice was very urgent.

"I just saw him." I described again the vision I'd seen. "Whatever made him get on that plane . . . it was leading him to those rooms." I paused. I'd figured out that he was going on a plane a few moments ago.

"Okay, I'll tell that to the others. Edward wants to speak to Bella—can he?" I noticed that he said "can" instead of "may".

"Yes," I said into the phone, and then I spoke to her. "Bella?" I held the phone out toward her. She ran to it.

"Hello?" She breathed.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Oh, Edward! I was so worried." She sighed.

"Bella"—he sighed in frustration—"I told you not to worry about anything but yourself." My lips twitched upwards into a smile.

"Where are you?" Bella demanded.

I decided that we should at least give her the illusion of privacy. I flitted over to Jasper's side and filled him in about what just happened.

"What should we do now?" I whispered, still on my tiptoes.

"Maybe try drawing the room." He lifted me up and carried me to the desk. On it was a piece of hotel stationery. I started to sketch.

Bella flopped on the back of the couch, looking over my shoulder.

I drew a room: long, rectangular, with a thinner, square section at the back. The wooden planks that made up the floor stretched lengthwise across the room. Down the walls were lines denoting the breaks in the mirrors. And then, wrapping around the walls, waist high, a long gold band.

"It's a ballet studio," Bella said.

We looked at her, surprised.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice was calm. I bent her head to my work, my hand flying across the page now, the shape of an emergency exit taking shape against the back wall, the stereo and TV on a low table by the front right corner.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons—when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same." She touched the page where the square section jutted out, narrowing the back part of the room. "That's where the bathrooms were—the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here"—Bella pointed to the left corner—"it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room—you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it." _Good God. _If she knew that room, I could make out what he was thinking.

Jasper and I stared at her. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. "Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked calmly.

"No, not at all—I suppose most dance studios would look the same—the mirrors, the bar." She traced her finger along the ballet bar set against the mirrors. "It's just the shape that looked familiar." She touched the door.

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" I asked urgently.

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer—they always put me in the back for recitals," Bella admitted. This was confusing.

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" I asked intently.

"No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere."

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked casually.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school . . ." she said, her voice trailing off. Jasper and I exchanged a look.

"Here in Phoenix, then?" His voice was still casual.

"Yes," Bella whispered. "Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus."

We all sat in silence, staring at the drawing.

"Alice, is that phone safe?"

"Yes," I reassured her. "The number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then I can use it to call my mom."

"I thought she was in Florida," I commented, puzzled.

"She is—but she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while . . ." Her voice trembled.

"How will you reach her?"

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house—she's supposed to check her messages regularly."

"Jasper?" I asked.

He thought about it. "I don't think there's any way it could hurt—be sure you don't say where you are, of course."

Bella reached eagerly for the phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang four times, and then I heard a woman's breezy voice telling me to leave a message.

"Mom," Bella said after the beep, "it's me. Listen, I need you to do something. It's important. As soon as you get this message, call me at this number." I was already at her side, writing the number for her on the bottom of her picture. She read it carefully, twice.

"Please don't go anywhere until you talk to me. Don't worry, I'm okay, but I have to talk to you right away, no matter how late you get this call, all right? I love you, Mom. Bye."

Bella closed her eyes and settled into the sofa. She reached out her a trembling hand and grasped a piece of leftover fruit before nibbling on it. She concentrated on the news.

For a while, I sketched the vague outline of the dark room from my vision, as much as she could see in the light from the TV. When I was done, I simply sat, looked at the blank walls, and didn't think about a thing. Bella fell asleep on the couch. The touch of my cold hands woke her briefly as I carried her to the bed, but she was unconscious again before her head hit the pillow.


	18. Anxiety Issues

Chapter 18- Anxiety Issues

**A/N: I know you all hate Author's Notes (I do too), so you can skip this if you want to. Well, anyway, just telling you guys that I've been somewhat busy recently, and I'm trying to catch up on all the work. Thanks for sticking with me. This story is almost finished. And THANKS TO MY BETA, lolafalana.**

2:56 AM, the tiny hands on my watch said.

Bella woke up a few seconds earlier than I had expected. I was under so much pressure I couldn't even rely on my visions.

All the same, I wanted to tell her that to go back to sleep; that she had woken up way too early.

I heard the impact as her weight shifted. I felt sorry for her. She had absolutely nothing to do, and Edward wasn't here. I hoped she wasn't too frightened.

"Jasper, can you get me that pencil and pad on the desk?" I requested, purposely making sure Bella could hear.

When he handed it to me, I let myself go, delving into a pool of images flashing like lightning across my mind.

My hand flew across the paper, sketching the outlines of everything I saw. The VCR room was now light, and I could see the details clearly now. Suddenly, the fly of visions screeched to a halt, and I dropped my paper, stunned. "He's back in the VCR room, it's light now. Most of the guesses I made about the last sketch are right." I told Jasper, my alarming speed increasing with each word.

Jasper's expression was anxious, and I returned his gaze with a plain, worried look. I watched the clock on the TV tick. Whatever happened, the clock would still be ticking…

Another image. Bella would come into the living room soon.

Jasper and the clock disappeared from my sight, replaced by a room. It was fairly bright in there, and it looked nothing like the mirror room.

I heard Bella staggering into the room, but I didn't look towards the sound's source.

I sketched out the outlines of the dark carpet, the walls paneled in wood, the fireplace, sofa, coffee table…

"The phone goes there," Bella whispered.

Jasper and I stared at her in horror. I cut off the vision of the room and focused on Bella.

"That's my mother's house." She would say.

Gasping in shock at the sudden turn of events, I scrambled off the couch, the silver phone in my hand and started to dial.

By now, Jasper was probably sending her waves of serenity.

The phone was picked up after three rings. I knew it had to be Edward who picked it up.

"Edward, something's gone terribly wrong. I saw a room with a VCR the other day—it was dark, today it's bright, and he's going to be or is already at her mother's house!" I said this all in three seconds flat.

He didn't even hesitate. "We'll take the next flight out of Seattle. Tell Bella that she'll be okay." He hung up.

"Bella," I said gently. She looked up at me numbly.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" Hope flared in her eyes. I wondered if that was the only part she caught. Had I spoken too fast? There was no time to consider it anyway.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him." I grew slightly less confident as that vision blurred. What would happen?

"But, my mother… he came here for my mother, Alice!" Did she really that Jasper and I would let her get killed?

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe." I tried to keep the tinge of annoyance out of my tone. The girl was just hysterical, that was all.

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love…Alice, I can't—" I fought the urge to contradict her. If she wasn't getting hysterical, maybe she would have noticed that there was no way that the tracker would get out of this alive.

"We'll catch him, Bella," I reminded her, choosing not to mention the fact that they were outnumbered.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

I glanced meaningfully at Jasper. He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder and sent waves of drowsiness towards her. Her eyes closed, and then slowly opened. She cringed away from Jasper's hand.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," She snapped.

Hopefully, Jasper didn't feel bad.

She stomped to her room and slammed the door. This time I didn't follow her.

5:30 AM. After seeing that the phone would ring, I placed it in my hand, rocked it gently, and waited for it to ring.

When the phone rang, she returned to the front room, looking ashamed.

"Edward."

"Alice," he said impatiently. I could imagine his dull expression. "We've boarded the plane. It lands at nine forty-five."

I hung up.

"They're just boarding their plane," Alice told me. "They'll land at nine forty-five." I smiled weakly at her relieved expression.

"Where's Jasper?" She asked suddenly.

"He went to check out." _Just a few minutes before you came out of your room,_ I wanted to add.

"You aren't staying here?" She was surprised.

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house." I hadn't told Jasper that yet, but he'd understand.

The phone rang again. I didn't expect that. Surprised, I answered the call. Bella was already walking forward, reaching hopefully for the phone.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Bella? Bella?" A slightly hysterical voice cried.

"No, she's right here." I held the phone out to her. Your mother, I mouthed.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Bella? Bella?" The panicky voice sounded again.

Bella sighed. "Calm down, Mom," she said soothingly, walking slowly away from me. "Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise."

She paused. "Mom?"

I started towards her, before stopping. They should have some privacy.

I heard a low voice. It was very quiet. I sensed that something was wrong. But if something was wrong, Bella would probably have told me.

Bella's face whitened. "No, Mom, stay where you are." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. Maybe nothing was wrong after all. After all, Bella was a terrible actress.

I waited.

"Mom, please listen to me," her voice pleaded. She walked very slowly to the bedroom. She shut the door behind her.

I stared at the door, worried.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Silence.

"Mom, trust me."

I waited.

"No." Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

"Yes."

"Yes…" She trailed off, her voice breaking.

"Yes."

"Where's Phil?" She suddenly asked, tersely. The abrupt question startled me.

I wondered why before now, all Bella's answers to her mother's questions were single worded.

There was a twenty four point sixty six second pause.

"Thank you, Mom." She sounded close to tears.

"I love you, Mom." She said, her voice think. "I'll see you soon," She promised. I imagined her terrified mother and sighed in pity. She would definitely be worried. What alibi would Edward come up with? Or did Edward think I was going to do that for him?

Minutes ticked by. I lost track of them, even though I was watching the clock in boredom, lost in my thoughts. Bella knew I was in here waiting for her curiously. I knew she was debating whether or not to come out and face me. She was probably embarrassed. It didn't matter anyway, because I knew, through my visions, that she would come out soon. I knew what she was going to say, but I wanted to hear her say it again, just to make sure everything would be fine.

The sound of the door opening finally came.

She emerged, her hair tangled, and bags beneath her eyes. How could a person age so suddenly? What had happened? I hadn't seen this in my vision. My sight blurred, and I found that everything was unfocused.

Her expression was bleak. "My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away," she droned in a toneless voice. There was something wrong, that was for sure. And she had chosen not to confide in me. I felt a little hurt.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry," I reassured her all the same.

"Alice," she suddenly said, without turning. "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean." She sounded like she was about to burst into tears. What on earth was wrong?

"Sure, Bella." I replied carefully.

She went into the bedroom again, and I heard the sound of her heavy footsteps and the sound of the pen scratching the paper as she wrote.

It was probably fear that was doing this to Bella.


	19. Too Late

Chapter 19- Too Late

**A/N: Hi! Long time no see. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I was waiting for my beta to send me back the edited chapters (I finished this story a few months ago). Of course, I don't blame her- she's really busy, what with her published book and all. Since I want to finish this story as soon as possible, I'm going to post the unedited chapters up, and I'll switch them with the edited chapters when she sends them to me.**

I was bent over the desk, gripping the edge. My knuckles were white and my teeth were clenched together.

The horrifying vision kept replaying in my mind, over and over again.

The sound of the door opening was rather loud.

"Alice?" Bella's voice seemed to be rather far away.

I knew that my body was swaying slightly and that my eyes were blank, emotionless. Would my appearance scare her?

She scrambled to my side.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice seemed like thunder to my ears. Bella recoiled, startled. Jasper hurried over and wrenched my hands from the table. "What is it?" he demanded.

I buried my head into his chest, thinking of how furious Edward would be. "Bella," I answered quietly.

The Bella in question thought that I was talking to her. "I'm right here," she squeaked.

I twisted my head around, locking my eyes on hers, feeling a little dazed.

Her eyes sparked with the realization that she was the answer to Jasper's question. "What did you see?" There was no question in her flat, uncaring voice. She obviously already had a good idea of what I had seen.

Jasper's head whipped around as he looked at her sharply.

I guessed that Bella's eyes were starting to look something like mine. Her expression was convincingly vacant.

Jasper's eyes darted swiftly between Bella's face and mine, feeling the chaos brewing.

He set a tranquil atmosphere around us. I welcomed it, and slowly recovered myself. "Nothing, really," I answered finally, straining to keep my voice calm. "Just the same room as before.

I had to get Jasper alone, and tell him that something had happened, that we would fail to protect Bella. I wanted Bella to sense that she should leave, but then I also didn't want her to know. Stuck in the dilemma, I tried to cleanse my mind of fear.

Slowly turning in Bella's direction, I kept my expression smooth. "Did you want breakfast?"

She definitely knew something was wrong, but her voice was as calm as mine was. "No, I'll eat at the airport." She stood up quietly and disappeared into the bedroom. A moment later, the sound of water pounded in my ears. Bella was taking a shower.

As soon as I heard the door close, I clenched my teeth in frustration. How was I going to say this?

"Alice?" His expression was filled with concern.

"Something's going to happen. Bella's not going to stay with us, but I have no idea why. She might… get hurt." My voice cracked. Jasper must have realized that I had refrained from saying the word 'die'.

I desperately needed to know what was running through Bella's mind at the moment. She was a smart girl, so she definitely knew what was going on.

Jasper and I stayed silent for a while, considering our options. The sound of the water disappeared. Now it was reduced to a quiet dripping. A warm breeze drifted through the air, tickling my nose as Bella opened the bathroom door. Without glancing at us, she then walked into the bedroom and closed the door quietly. The springs on the bed squeaked as she sat on it.

I broke the silence. "Just keep an eye on her. I've seen a few possible futures for Bella, and they're not pretty." I shot Jasper a meaningful look.

I glanced at my watch. Seven o'clock in the afternoon. I opened the back door of the car for Bella. She avoided my eyes as she stepped in. I closed the door with a little more force than necessary. Jasper waited for me to get settled in the front seat before starting the engine.

I put on my sunglasses, so she wouldn't notice I was watching her from the corner of my eye. I turned my face towards Jasper.

I was so engrossed in my own worries that I didn't even know that Bella was going to ask me a question, so her monotone voice caught me off guard.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" I asked warily, stretching out the word.

"How does it work? The things that you see?" I had a feeling that she was looking out the side window because she was trying to avoid my gaze.

She hesitated a moment before continuing. "Edward said it wasn't definite… that things change?" Her voice cracked when she said his name.

So Bella already knew that there was a possibility she would get killed, and she was worried. There wasn't anything wrong with that, but I had a weird feeling about her question.

"Yes, things change…" I murmured. I had a feeling that I was more hopeful than she was about her getting lucky. "Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts." Bella shifted in her seat. I could almost hear the gears in her brain turning as she concentrated on what I had told her.

Then she nodded. "So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here."

"Yes," I agreed, clenching my teeth. What was she thinking?

After thirty-one minutes of silence, we finally arrived at the airport. When someone so much as looked at us longer than a few seconds, my muscles would tense. Jasper kept shooting me waves of peace, to no avail.

Bella was nervous. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that. Perhaps it was because she would soon be seeing Edward, and it was just her nerves.

Bella led the way. We took an elevator down to level three, where the passengers unloaded. Jasper and I spent some time looking at the departing flights board, discussing the pros and cons of New York, Atlanta, Chicago, and some other places. We both were secretly taking peeks at Bella out of the corner of our eyes.

Bella, for some unknown reason, was impatient. Her toe was tapping the floor. I tore my gaze from the departing flights board and followed Bella to the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors. We sat down, and I pretended to peoplewatch. I was really watching Bella. She couldn't have seen me looking at her, but she could probably tell that I was.

Every inch she shifted out of her seat was followed with a quick glance out of the corner of my eyes. Bella's eyes were looking wild. _Remind myself to tell Edward that she doesn't cope well under pressure._

Bella pulled an unmarked envelope out of her pocket and set it on top of my bag. I looked at her.

"My letter," she said simply. I nodded, tucking it under the top flap. She looked somewhat relieved as I did that.

The minutes inched by and Edward's arrival grew closer. I gripped my phone. I knew it wouldn't ring, but I needed to take a hold of something. We were just waiting for a flight, but the pressure was thick in the air.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to get breakfast?" I asked her for the second time.

"Nope," she said slowly, popping the 'p'. "Later."

The flight arriving from Seattle crept closer to the top of the board. An image flashed in my eyes. I smiled in relief. Edward's plane was going to be ten minutes early.

I noticed that something was a little off as I glanced at Bella. Instead of happiness, her face was plastered with a look of pure horror.

"I think I'll eat now," she said quickly. Could she be worried about Edward finding out she hadn't had breakfast yet?

_ Nah, that was silly._

I stood. "I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" she asked. "I'm feeling a little…" she trailed off.

_She's just scared, she's just scared, she needs to calm down…_I kept trying to convince myself that there wasn't anything wrong with Bella, that I was just seeing things.

I shook my head no. After all, the Jasper could fend off the tracker by himself.

"The tracker might be anywhere," I warned him.

Jasper stood up and followed her, his hand on her back. I watched them walk past the first few cafes.

Bella stopped. "Do you mind?" She gestured to something. "I'll just be a moment." _The restroom?_

"I'll be right here," he said.

_Yes, that was it. The restroom._

For some reason, I felt a wave of uncertainty. Shaking it off, I concluded that there was nothing to worry about. After all, when she was done, Jasper would be waiting for her at the door.

What was I saying? Bella wouldn't run off by herself. And I didn't see the tracker in a ladies' restroom.

The door shut.

Jasper turned to look at me. The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight grin.

I smiled back at him.

We waited for about a minute. Then another minute. And another minute. After some time, I sensed that something was very, very wrong. I flitted over to Jasper's side.

"Do you hear her?" I asked.

"No," he said, confused. "All I heard was the door closing after she ran in. She didn't even lock the door. She must not have been feeling well."

I opened the door and walked in. "Bella?" All the doors were unlocked. I knocked at each one of them before I opened them. They were all empty. Another image flashed before my eyes.

_Bella was hopping into a taxi._

"Oh, God…" I let out something between a whimper and a growl as I blinked. The restroom had _two _exits. That explained everything. Why Jasper didn't hear the door lock, why Jasper heard her run… The tracker was smart. He was luring her to him. I wondered what he used as bait.

_The phone call!_

Edward was going to kill me.

"Jasper!" I choked, barging out of the restroom. "She's gone. She got on a taxi, and-" I gulped as I saw Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle standing right next to Jasper. His eyes were black with fury. I took a few steps backward and ran back inside, following Bella's scent.

The elevator ride down was slow. I was sure that I could have just jumped down to level one, but I had to follow her scent. Edward was glaring at us, especially me. He was so angry, he was trembling.

I fumbled in my bag. "Here," I flung Bella's letter at him. Jasper and I ran out of the elevator, still following her scent.

I screeched to a stop as I reached the end of Bella's trail. A shuttle stop. Without thinking, we all piled in.

We arrived in front of the Hyatt. Finding Bella's smell, Edward took the lead. He suddenly stopped. "There's no trail."

"This is where she took a taxi." I said quietly.

Edward nearly ripped open the envelope and read the letter quickly. "The tracker has her mom. So she's going to find him. By herself."

"Where'd she go?" He asked me.

Surfing through my images, I tried to remember the one where Bella was getting into a taxi. My head was starting to hurt.

_Bella jumped out of the shuttle and ran to the taxi. She slid into the back seat and told the cabbie an address. _It was unclear in some parts, but I repeated most of it to Edward.

"That's probably her mother's address." Jasper said.

Some time later, all five of us were in a stolen car, driving faster than usual. Edward's hands were gripping the wheel so tightly that I worried he would crush it to shreds. Hearing my thoughts, he relaxed his grip slightly.

Instead of a twenty-minute drive, at this pace, we could make it in less than ten.

_Bella was entering the room. The room that I so frequently had visions of._

I groaned. "Edward…"

Before I knew it, the car was parked. We were already in front of Bella's house. I got off, and followed Bella's scent inside. The lights were still on. Her scent led me to the phone. There were a few traces on the whiteboard.

The whiteboard had a ten-digit number written on it. I ran outside. "Edward! She's definitely been here. The tracker contacted her by phone."

That was all he needed to hear. We followed Bella's trail, running at full speed. I couldn't help but notice a few specks of Bella's blood on the pavement. She must have tripped quite a few times.

We neared a dance studio. Bella's scent was thick here. She must have paused for a while.

In my visions, I saw many things. I saw Bella's head smashing into a wall of glass, saw her bleeding on the floor, saw the tracker's wild eyes. I heard her scream in pain. Edward stiffened.

A few seconds later, we heard the shattering of glass and Bella's screams.

The sweetness of blood was lingering in the air. Jasper trembled, and Carlisle patted his back reassuringly. The rest of us practically flew inside.

But not before we heard a growl.

He lunged at Bella, who weakly held her hand up to her face in defense. The pool of blood was growing larger and larger.

Edward leapt with a growl so menacing even Emmett was shocked.


	20. Revenge

**Chapter 20- Revenge**

**A/N: ARGH! Wait! *dodges rotten tomato* Before you all kill me, I'd like to explain! This is my excuse this time for the hiatus: gave my computer a VIRUS. A freaking VIRUS. So, I hope that explains it. For those who have waited patiently- I'm so, so sorry! Thank you for not neglecting this story! And I thank all you reviewers, since "Another Sunset" is nearing its end. Without you all, I would have stopped after I wrote Chapter 1. And if I didn't reply to your review, I'm sorry. After I fought off the virus, I didn't remember which reviews I replied to, so I settled with not replying to any and posting an apology here. And, since my replies would pretty much be the same, I'll reply here: "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nobody on here does. This is FANFICTION.**

Edward tackled James to the ground. Emmett was behind him in a thirty-fourth of a second. The two of them held James to the ground. Edward hesitated before darting to Bella's side, leaving Jasper and Carlisle to help Emmett.

I wondered what I should do. I wanted to run to Bella's side, but the thick scent of blood was overwhelming.

Deciding to help the others finish off James, I turned my back on Bella.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" Edward choked. If Bella died, I wouldn't be able to face Edward for a few decades. Or a few centuries. The wild look in his eyes was seriously starting to creep me out.

But as I thought of my love for Jasper, my sense of pity grew stronger. How would I have felt if Jasper died? I felt overwhelmed by a wave of guilt. After all, it was partially my fault.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" Edward begged. He would be crying by now if he could have.

I turned around, taking in Bella's distorted shape. Her leg was bent in an awkward angle, and she was lying in a pool of her own blood. How sweet that blood was…

"Carlisle!" Edward wailed. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" He continued sobbing tearless, broken sobs.

Carlisle took a few experimental jabs at her head.

Bella suddenly gasped, shuddering slightly.

"Bella!" Edward cried, somewhat relieved.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," Carlisle informed him. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

Edward let out a strangled howl.

"Some ribs, too, I think," Carlisle continued, ignoring him.

Her eyes were still closed. "Ed…war…d…" Her lips were barely moving. Her voice was heavy and slow.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you." Edward smiled weakly when he heard Bella's voice.

"Ed…ward…" Her voice was slightly clearer as she tried again.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts," she whimpered. A pang of sadness washed over me. It hurt me to see her like that as well.

"I know, Bella, I know"— He turned to Carlisle— "can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please..." Carlisle muttered. I handed it to him.

I must have looked terrible, because Carlisle looked concerned. "Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," he told me.

"Al…ice?" she groaned. I smiled sadly.

"She's here, she knew where to find you." Edward said softly. Had he forgiven me?

"My… hand… hurts…" she moaned.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." Edward soothed her.

An image flickered across my eyes. _A hand, mangled and covered in dark red blood… A crescent shape…Teeth marks._

For some reason, I felt sick to the stomach.

"My hand is burning!" Bella screamed.

I branded the image into my mind, trying to show it to Edward. He wasn't paying attention to me. He probably didn't make the connection. Maybe he didn't know it was Bella's.

"Bella?" Edward asked, frightened.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" Bella shouted.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" Edward gasped, just before I was going to tell him.

"He bit her." Carlisle was appalled.

Edward caught his breath in horror.

I could see only one future. Bella, beautiful with red eyes…

"Edward, you have to do it." I rushed to her side. My fingers brushed at the wetness in her eyes.

"No!" he bellowed.

"Alice," Bella moaned.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said.

"What?" Edward begged. He was so distraught he didn't even bother looking in Carlisle's mind. No wonder he didn't see my vision.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Will that work?" My voice was strained and small. I could see Edward draining Bella's body of blood, killing her…

"Carlisle, I…" Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There was unmistakable agony in his voice.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." Carlisle told him.

Bella writhed in agony.

"Edward!" she screamed. She opened her eyes.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg! Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

I grabbed something suitable and handed it to Carlisle.

Edward's face was drawn as he bent his head to suck on her hand. She screamed and thrashed against the cool hands that held her back.

In my vision, Bella stopped screaming.

"It'll be okay, Bella," I told her.

"Edward," she pleaded.

"He's right here, Bella."

"Stay, Edward, stay with me…"

"I will." His voice was triumphant.

She sighed contentedly.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked.

"Her blood tastes clean," Edward said quietly. "I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Carlisle called.

"Mmmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you."

"I know," she breathed, tired.

Edward laughed quietly.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again.

She frowned. "What?"

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida," she sighed. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." There was a tint of outrage in her voice.

"Alice." She tried to open her eyes. "Alice, the video — he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." Her voice was feeble.

_Where I came from…?_ I glanced at Edward, wanting to know if I'd heard it right. He nodded.

"I smell gasoline," she added.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle said.

"No, I want to sleep," she complained.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed her

He picked her up. "Sleep now, Bella," he said. The words were spoken tenderly, full of love.


	21. Research

**A/N: Enjoy! The next chapter will be the last. Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing! I really do appreciate it. It's for you guys that I decided to post the unedited work (I don't know what happened to my beta; just that I can't reach her anymore).**

Chapter 21- Research

"_Bella? Bella?" Bella's mother, Renée cried, frightened._

_Bella sprinted into view, sweat dripping down the side of her face. Her hair was completely messed up. Normally, I would have been annoyed, but this did not fit into the "normal" category. She was looking around the room, trying to find where the sound was coming from._

"_Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!"_

_Bella swallowed as she saw her mother on the TV screen._

_The TV screen went blue and Bella turned slowly. She stared at someone not in the range of the video camera._

_"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" The tracker asked kindly._

_Bella gasped as the full realization of it hit her. "Yes," she answered, relieved._

_"You don't sound angry that I tricked you," he told her, a touch surprised._

_"I'm not," she said._

_"How odd. You really mean it."_

_There was a long pause._

_"I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing— some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."_

_There were footsteps as the tracker walked nearer._

_"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" He asked, a touch of hopefulness in his voice._

_"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."_

_"And what was his reply to that?"_

_"I don't know. I left him a letter."_

_"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?" He asked sarcastically._

_Bella was oblivious to the sarcasm. "I hope so."_

_"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."_

"_When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding — the place that you said you'd be._

"_But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by._

"_Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix. Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a matter of the bluff._

"_Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?"_

"_Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?"_

_The frame widened, and Bella's horror stricken face was enlarged._

"_I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."_

_He stepped towards her. "Before we begin…"_

"_I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me."_

Someone paused the video. I turned around, already knowing who it was. _Jasper._

"Alice, you sure you're ready?" He asked, anxious.

Maybe I wasn't ready. Years and years of being in the dark, not knowing the truth, and now? It was suddenly in my grasp and I was afraid to explore it.

Steeling myself up, I nodded. "Press the play button, Jasper."

"_You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I __never __will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."_

"_Alice," She breathed, astonished._

"_Yes, your little friend. I __was __surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually._

"_And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"_

_He took another step forward, and I could now see him, caressing Bella's throat._

This time I snatched the remote and pressed the pause button with a little too much force necessary. "Ugh, he makes me feel _sick_." _What a monster._

We were silent for a while, imagining what would have happened if we had gotten there too late.

"No wonder I don't remember anything from my past life," I muttered.

Jasper was silent as I turned on my computer. Double-clicking the Internet Explorer icon, I tilted my head. _This was going to be interesting._

Jasper grinned. "Glad you're feeling better, ma'am."

I fought the urge to smile as I searched for my identity.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon, born in 1901, and I 'died' on the same date of my admission to the asylum. So that means I was 'dead', to my family when they stuck me there, right?" I asked Jasper.

"Maybe," he said, looking troubled.

"Do you think that it's weird for me to be telling you the dates of my own birth and death?"

"We _are _vampires," he stated matter-of-factly.

I laughed. "Did I tell you I had a niece?"

"No, but I don't need to see the future to know you're going to tell me."

"Well, I sort of already told you."

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but snapped his mouth shut as I looked at him.

"What?" I demanded.

"Is your… _niece_… still… alive?" The last word was barely audible.

I smacked him on the head. "Of course she is. She's in Biloxi."

He half-smiled. "One day, we've got to pay her a visit.

I laughed. "She'd be… surprised."

Jasper stood up and I jumped on his back. "To the room," I commanded.

Shaking his head in laughter, he set me down on a chair next to the bed. "I love you, little monster."

"Where are your manners?" I asked him teasingly.

Smirking, he cupped my face in his hands and whispered into my ear. "My apologies. Will you let me make it up to you?"

Without waiting for my reply, he leaned down and pressed his soft lips to mine.

**A/N: Review, please! It's almost over...**


	22. Epilogue Something Special

**A/N: Hey guys, I'd like to thank you all so much for sticking with this story (and me)! I do apologize for the hiatus, but my beta never did come back to me :'(. Well, I hope you guys are still okay with the last few chapters being unedited... I think you should at least be able to put up with it! It's not THAT bad... I think. Anyways, it's time for a rare disclaimer to start it off.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Twilight when sparkly purple hedgehogs jump over rainbow waffle-cake mountains. (- As you can see, I'm in a happy mood.)**

Chapter 22- Epilogue: Something Special

I stifled a giggle as the vision of Edward taking a clueless Bella to the prom floated up in my mind. I wondered what her reaction would be. Angry? Embarrassed? Oh, this was going to be fun.

After doing my own hair, I dragged Bella into the bathroom and made her sit down. She didn't want to cooperate, but knowing that I could forcefully make her stay probably dashed her hopes of escape.

"Bella, this can be hard, or this can be easy," I warned her when she refused to wear the dresses I had picked out for her.

Groaning, she relented.

The looks of pure horror on her face were absolutely priceless. I made a mental note to show them to Edward— they were hilarious. A few absolutely human moments that might be gone forever, depending on whether or not Edward chose to change her.

"Alice, I am _not _wearing that!" She finally spoke up, glaring at the shoe on her foot. She could only wear one shoe because the other was still securely encased in plaster.

Surprised, I studied the shoe in question. "What's so bad about it?"

The shoe was spectacular— it made her legs look long and elegant.

Bella rolled her eyes. "The _heel, _Alice, the _heel._"

As if I hadn't noticed. The stiletto heel was held on only by satin ribbons, but it looked nice on her. Besides, Edward would catch her if she tripped. "I know. Bear with me, Bella," I said.

I finally decided on a deep blue French dress, frilly and off the shoulders. I knew the way Edward felt about Bella in blue. She would thank me in time.

"Put it on," I commanded.

She groaned as she slipped it on. "Alice…"

"Bella, I don't have any human memories. Don't ruin my fun," I told her, annoyed. She sighed. If she was starting to feel sorry for me, then my words had done the trick.

So she sat without fidgeting while I played hair dresser and cosmetician.

An image of Bella crying in the car with Edward suddenly popped up. She had probably just figured out she was on the way to the prom. Brushing the makeup I'd just applied to Bella's face off, I started to apply some waterproof makeup.

Bella was silent as I styled her hair into some elaborate curls. She was pondering something.

"What?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"What's this all about?" she asked me for the fourth time.

"You'll find out soon," I answered, sighing.

"Just tell me," she whined.

"No," I refused to give in. Edward would be seriously ticked off when he found out I'd told her about how vampires were made. He would kill me if I gave in now.

"This is hopeless," she muttered under her breath.

"Yes, it is," I trilled.

Bella rolled her eyes as she stood up, looking at herself in the reflection.

"You look great," I told her.

After a few minutes, Edward arrived. He talked with Bella for a while and left me alone to change into my dress. Bella still had no clue as to where they were going.

Laughing quietly to myself, I studied my dress. It was a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that would bare large triangles of my skin. Black was a great color for us to wear— the contrast against our pale skin was beautiful.

Slipping the dress on, I hopped into stilettos and bounced out the door, into Jasper's arms.

The dance was in the gym, like always. It was the only room in town big enough for a dance, after all. The balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooned the walls. There was something wrong. The decorations needed something like a disco ball and confetti.

I giggled as another scene played in my mind and Jasper stared at me. It was a vision of Edward carrying Bella outdoors, onto the bench beneath the shadow of the madrone trees.

"What?"

"Not anything to be worried about. Let's dance," I said, taking his arm.

Soon enough, we were whirling to the music beside another couple. Rosalie and Emmett.

Everyone was giving us space to dance, so when Edward and Bella entered the gym, I found that the first people Bella laid eyes on were Jasper and I.

I met Bella's eyes on a turn, and I gave her a smile of encouragement. She would be fine.

Then I was overcome with a strange feeling— a slightly blurry vision fading into nothing. I couldn't make anything out of it. What was going to happen?

Then I realized with horror, _all _my visions were like that. _Edward! _I cried out in my mind, hoping that he would hear.

Jasper felt my panic and held me closer.

Soon enough, someone walked in through the doors. It was Jacob Black, the object of Edward's hatred. He was in a long-sleeved white shirt and tie, his hair swept back in a ponytail. He was crossing the floor to Edward and Bella.

After saying something to Edward, he put his hands on Bella's waist and she put her hands on his shoulder. Edward looked at Bella intently before walking away and leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, I saw an image, not as blurred as the previous few. Edward was still whisking Bella around outside. I sighed in relief. It would be fine.

"It's nothing," I told Jasper happily.

"I thought so," he smiled as he tenderly pressed his lips to my forehead.

In that moment, Jasper confirmed what I had thought of before. I knew that I would be happy forever with him, and that he would always be there for me.

_I love you, Jasper._

**A/N: Awwww! I can tell you that I'd planned for those to wrap it up since I started this story. Again, thanks for all of your support! My next story probably won't be a Twilight fanfic (I've had enough of that). I think I'll delve into the anime/manga world... THANK YOU ALL! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! "Complete" tag, here I come!**


End file.
